The Fifth
by Sage of the Chuchus
Summary: Link's life is all going right. Several years after he reformed into a single being he's the captain of the knights and engaged to the princess. But old darkness stirs as the Four Sword is removed from the sanctuary and Link wonders if his life will ever become truly stable again. (A Four Swords Manga Fanfic.) T for violence, gore, and for safety.
1. I

I

It's been a long time since I thought about _him, _but it was hard not to when watching a shadow puppet show in the ballroom of the castle, a single, long table sat at one end with a throne in the center for Zelda, me at her left, and the many other seats occupied by important guests. Hyrule has been peaceful for years, save for the bandit organization that still clings to existence despite us knights' best efforts. There's just no reason to think about my shadow anymore. I have Zelda to worry about, and my duties as head knight. Since my father retired it's been stressful, but challenging and fun to lead the knights of Hyrule. It's nice to have people looking up to me now as well, and the skills I learned from the four swords have made me a good leader, I think.

My name is Link. I'm known as the left-handed swordsman and captain of the knights, as well as the hero of the four sword. Quite the resume for someone who's only 17, but I try not to let the fame get to my head. I take my responsibilities seriously and contribute as much as the lowest rank. Hyrule doesn't owe me a rest just because I saved it, it's my job as a knight to be the best I can be and help anyone I can. For the most part that's fine with me, save for the nagging bit of Blue yelling for a reward.

Blue, ¼ of me. The angry, aggressive bit of me with little patience. There are others as well, I learned. 4, in fact. Red, who surfaces most when I'm around Zelda. The childish, playful, loving part of me has helped me a lot with my relationship. Vio is the patient, collected part of me that contributes strategy to my list of skills. Finally there's Green, who is the most evident normally. The responsible, heroic part that my knights and land require me to be.

It seems odd to be calling the different parts of my personality by name, but before my encounter with the four sword all four were always there. They were more evident as well, striking out at random times and making me an overall unharmonious person. Rude, independant, cocky, and stubborn, Blue and Vio, the two that, when separated, perhaps suffered the most discord, were the most prominent parts of me and many saw me as a stubborn brat.

When darkness attacked the land and I pulled the four sword the four parts of me separated, fought, abandoned, and abused each other. But after we got over our differences we began to work together as a team and banded together in harmony. That's why I've mellowed out now, become balanced.

But that's not how I saved the day.

No, it was the fifth, mischievous, mislead, outcast part of me that did that. The forgotten one who was more a part of me than I realised until he stepped up and, at the price of himself, became the hero.

The one Link I am today gets too much credit, as it was his shadow that was the true hero.

I've never forgotten my adventure, but over the years my responsibility has taken priority in my mind and Zelda in my heart. The present left little room for the past and my memories have surfaced less and less. Now though, with the shadowed figures dancing behind a coarse cloth before me, with my body cased in a heavy cape and an uncomfortable, but ornate armor uniform, the beautiful princess seated beside me with me as her guard, now the memories come rushing back and my eyes see more than puppets and their shadows. They see evil sorcerers and brave heros in the dancing light. They see the shadowy smirk of a proud, but frightened villain turn to the pained grimace of a martyr.

I can't help but bow my head or reach a hand to my lips.

"Link?" Zelda's worried tone strikes a chord of guilt on my heartstrings and I muster a half-smile for her sake.

"Yes, Princess?" She hates when I use her title, especially since playful games in the garden and childhood friendship has grown into tender embraces and the promise of marriage.

Zelda sighs predictively and gives me a lovingly annoyed look and emphasises my own position. "_Captain_, what's the matter? I should hardly believe the story of a cocky hare should bring a hero to such distress."

Though it's improper, and we both like to keep the illusion of propriety, her hand slips into mine and I can tell she's honestly worried, which in turn worsened my mood. Normally she would assume I had a headache or was bored, or if I were sad that it was just a sad memory, but she's been acting on-edge lately. Zelda had had premonitions before in the form of growing unease or bad dreams, and, though I've not asked, I'm certain she's had such a feeling for a few days now.

I blamed the wedding, due to take place in less than a week, but I begin to question that when I see the unmuffled concern in her expression. "I should be asking you what's wrong, Zelda, but I don't think now's the time." A small smile pulls at the corner of her lips and I return it with the most reassuring look I can muster and a brief squeeze of her hand. "I'm going to go for a walk, I just need a bit of air."

A shadow crosses her expression but she nods, giving a fake smile. "Hurry back."

"I will." I leave her with a kiss on her hand and make my way away from the chattery hall and through the sparsely populated corridors of the castle till I make it outside to the courtyard, debating whether or not to escape the high walls into Castletown. Zelda's behavior makes me hesitate but the breeze that starts up, cooling down the uncomfortable heat of my uniform is enough of a relief that I leave the castle behind and make my way towards the night market.

The market usually only is open during the day but enough guest have come to Castletown for the wedding that it's been made into a festival with celebrations planned until the day after the event itself and starting several days ago. With such a prosperous kingdom it's not that surprising to see the people celebrating so freely and it makes me fulfilled to see them feeling so safe and happy. Music is audible several streets from the market but the lights alone would be enough of a guide from anywhere in the town. Hundreds of torches, and a bonfire light the plaza round the water well and the streets surrounding it where stalls line the roads, packed together and well-populated with potential buyers. The sights and scents ease my mind and I smile at those who call out to me or salute me for my uniform, browsing the occasional stall that catches my eye. I buy two books from one, one for myself and another my fiancee and move on, keeping to the less-crowded streets rather than the bustling plaza.

After wandering for several minutes I decide it's time to get back and start making my way back to the castle, the stalls and market-goes thinning the farther I make it. I have little interest in them, as I carry more than enough with my uniform, two books and a half-eaten pastry, but the very last one catches my eye. Tucked into the mouth of an alley, lit but a few low-burnt candles and what light traveled from other stalls, built with two haggard crates pushed together covered with a ragged cloth, it's plainness was what set it apart as odd. The other stalls were all decorated, bright, and friendly where as this one was shabby, dim, and almost eerie. The owner was no more inviting with a weathered, angry face with sloppily-trimmed, pitch-black facial hair. Somehow I recognised him as a bandit I caught years ago. His sentence must have been served.

I can't tell if he recognizes me, but he seems indifferent to the approach of a customer. This is no wonder, as the goods he has out are as worn as his stall. A few cracked pots and vases, a rusted dagger and knife, and an eerie, cracked wooden mask. My eyes travel over the goods but I feel like there's something more to them and look at the man. "Good evening."

"'Lo." Is the grunted response.

I examine the blades and the mask carefully, looking for relief of the strange feeling I have. The man laughs. "Yer not gonna find anythin' special about them, what you see is what ye'll get. No need to feign interest." I return the mask to the crate and the man narrows his eyes at me. "Ya know, you seem ta be well-off and stately. Ya some foreign lord or somethin'? I have a sword ya might like."

I nod and watch as he reaches for something behind the crates and straightens himself, a very familiar sword in his hand. "It's a real deal at 200 rupees, it's a beaut."

The ex-bandit obviously had no knowledge of it's true worth. Though the scabbard is worn leather, frayed in several spots, there's no mistaking the magnificence of the blade. A gleaming gold handle and guard, a bit of the pristine metal visible between handguard and sheath. It's the Four Sword, I instantly recognise it.

"How- Er, where did you get this?" I ask calmly, trying to hide my worry. The sword was meant to seal away a great evil, left in that grove. What in Hyrule is it doing here!?

The man shrugged. "I dunno. Just happened upon it, I suppose."

"Did you pull it from a pedestal?" I hiss, my own tone surprising me. He looks shocked and stumbles for a response but I cut him off. "Yes or no, _did you pull it from a pedestal?"_

He swallows and nods and a thousand thought and emotions well up inside of me "Yes."

"How long ago?" I demand, barely repressing the urge to grab a handful of his mangy clothes and shake the answers from him.

"A week or so? I don't remember!"

I glare at him and tear the sword from his hand, careful only to touch the scabbard and not the sword itself.

"How did you know?" he asked timidly, looking at me more closely.

I narrow my eyes. "My name is Link. I used to be known as the Left-handed hero. At least that was what you called me before I arrested you. I'm taking this, by the way."

The stupid man swallows. "Um...You haven't payed."

"You're lucky to walk free tonight. Don't push your luck." I level a final glare at him and turn with a dramatic swish of green cape and gleam of silver armor. The sword missing from the pedestal, Zelda's unease, together it painted a very worrying picture and I sprint back to the castle, cursing the stupid armor every step of the way with the four sword clasped tightly in-hand.

I don't make it farther than ten feet from the wall of the courtyard before an invisible force repels me, my momentum and added weight carrying me to the ground. After a moment of dazed confusion I'm on my feet again with my own sword in hand, the four sword discarded at my feet whilst I strike the barrier again and again, grunting and shouting. Everytime the metal simply deflects off the spell despite my best efforts.

"That's not going to work, you know." A sly voice beside me laughs. "It's magic, you'd have more luck with this _magic_ sword, though I doubt that'll work either."

I turn and am faced with a discolored mirror image of myself holding the four sword by its blade, handle offered to me. A smirk firmly in place, my shadow has grown with me. His purple hair gleaming in the moonlight, I notice he's wearing my armor, though the metal is a smokey grey instead of my shining silver and the cape jet-black and longer than mine of emerald green.

"Nice armor, by the way. All I wished for when I went back to being your shadow was to be given physical form again so I could be weighed down by a hundred pounds of metal and cloth."

"Shadow…"


	2. II

The shade's smirk falls and he away. "Hey, Link. It's been awhile." he awkwardly retracts the sword and holds it when it's obvious I don't want to take it.

I agree, it's been several years. "I don't mean to be rude, but how are you here?"

When I ask it's like I accused him of slitting my father's throat the way he slumps guiltily. "Link, I'm still attached to Vaati's magic. He's been revived. I only woke up today, I've been doing what I can but there's only so much I can do. You're the hero, after all."

The news comes as a small surprise but my eyes shoot to the castle. Vaati. The barrier, the sword. My world is being flipped upside down! "I have to get to Zelda. Shadow, how do I get past this?" The amount of trust I immediately put in him would be tainted with suspicion any other day, but tonight memories of his sacrifice were fresh.

"I don't know, it's powerful magic. Vaati's angry, beyond it even." He pushed a palm to the barrier and closed his eyes. "I might be able to let you through."

Link moved close to his counterpart and took the sword, now again covered again in the sheath, watching as black tendrils of magic seeped from Shadow's hand and snaked over the outside of the barrier, revealing a shimmering purple section of the barrier. Shadow grimaced, squeezing his eyes shut tight as a hole began to appear beneath his palm.

The gap in the barrier grew, but as it did so did the strain on Shadow. I needed to get in, but I felt guilt as small noises of discomfort grew into outright cries of pain. As soon as the barrier was open enough I slipped through and he quickly followed. The hole closed soundlessly and the purple glow faded behind us.

I passed the four sword off to Shadow and drew my own, alert for any sign of movement or sound. The courtyard was completely silent and still, not a sign of life disrupting the deceptive calm.

"Why don't you use this sword?" Shadow asks, freeing the magic blade from the tattered sheath now tied to his belt. Anyone could use the blade, but only I could use its magic, at least as far as I understand it. Whether Shadow fell into the category of 'I' was yet to be seen. I explain my fears to him, why I've been so careful not to touch the sword so far.

"The sword was stolen and the evil it sealed has been released. I haven't been able to check on the sanctuary yet, if it's totaled I can't return the sword to the pedestal and might be stuck as four people forever."

Shadow frowns thoughtfully. "And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes." I nod, slowing and dropping my voice as we enter the castle. "I'm one person, Shadow. I'm the captain of the knights, I'm Zelda's fiancee. I need all four parts of me _together_ to be to be Link, to be that person."

Shadow snickered and I look over at him, irritated. "Well, I don't think the princess would be too opposed to having four of you." He teases suggestively. I roll my eyes and such him, scolding myself for getting distracted.

"Come on and keep quiet."

The corridors are empty, the only signs of life being the abandoned food carts and one door stained with blood. Shadow and I press forward through the silent castle towards the hall i'd left Zelda in maybe an hour before. Trying to ignore the growing nausea in my stomach after passing a few more blood-stained sites, we reach the door to the hall and I look through the ajar door to a sight I'll likely never forget.

The shadow puppet show stage is in splinters and tatters, pieces expelled all across the hall and several pieces ablaze. All but a few candles have been muted, leaving the room in eerie half-lighting but bright enough to make out the scene. The guests from the long table(splintered and hurled across the far side of the room) were all motionless, several covered and lying in blood. Several of the bodies were contorted into grotesque and unnatural positions or impaled with long shards of wood. The only bodies, it seemed, in the entire castle were the result of a massacre in this hall. The walls bare scorch marks and the room reeks of blood and smoke.

My eyes travel swiftly over the carnage but find no sign of the golden hair or pink dress of Zelda but catch no sight of her so I force my shocked limbs into action, sprinting through the mess and searching desperately for her.

"Wait, Link! There could be traps!" Shadow warnes, but I barely hear him and start heaving aside massive pieces of wood. Shadow helps me when I come to roughly half the puppet stage and I can't lift it alone and I'm not able to calm myself until I've searched every inch of the room to no avail and collapse against the wall.

It's not just that I love Zelda, I do more than anything, but her kingdom loves and needs her as well. Her wisdom guides us to have peace and food very year, without her the entirety of Hyrule is at risk. That's why I'm always at her side, to protect her, and by extension, Hyrule.

But now I have failed my love and my land.

Shadow stands beside me silently and surveys the room with grave expression. I can do no more than try to calm myself as emotions threaten to tear me apart. "She's gone…" I whisper to the room devoid of life asides from myself and my shadow.

"I know." Shadow brushes of my obvious comment with an emotionless tone but the tight fist at his side tells a different story than his seeming indifference. "But she's probably not dead. She's very valuable to Vatti."

This hope is enough to get me to my feet and moving. "Come on, we have to find what's holding the barrier up first and foremost."

"I can sense it, hold on." Shadow closed his eyes a moment. "The power sustaining it is on the roof. I think it's a tainted force gem."

"What? Can Vaati do that?" I demand, If he gets ahold of enough force gems there's no telling what could happen…

Shadow shrugs. "I don't know, Link. I'd tell you if I did. Are… are you sure you don't want to risk splitting? We don't know what we're up against."

"No. I'm perfectly capable of handling this as a single being." I beckon him without another word and he follows, dropping the subject.

We make our way to the top level of the castle and he shows me where the power is coming from. Though I can't see it, the force gem radiates a power I can feel through the ceiling and roof. "We'll have to drop to the roof from a window in a tower." I thought about the closest safe route and started running, leading the shade who was smiling at something.

We ran down a few hallway and up a flight of stairs to the first level of the southwest tower, where immediately I knew something was off.

I could hear a moan, long and pained, echoing faintly down the hall and fall into a crouch. Shadow follows suit and we creep along the corridor to find the source of the unsettling noises. We turn a corner and almost run in to something and I see Shadow cover his ears from the corner of my eyes. The thing might have once been human but now the crooked, skeletal body and leather shin are all that remains. The creature's face consists of two black eye sockets and a gaping, rotted mouth.

I move to draw my sword when a shrill scream pierces my ears and my muscles seize up, freezing me in place as the thing extends a slow, decayed hand towards me. It's so close that I could count the cracks in its fingernails when, with two quick flashes of silver, it's head is severed and falls to the ground at my feet. The body seems to crumple and fall in slow motion, collapsing to the ground in a rancid heap.

"ReDead." Shadow mutters, staring at the thing's remains. "Their screams paralyse you."

I nod and shiver, shaking the paralysis out of my body. "Let's go."

We backtrack to a window facing the roof and I look out. The spell does looks like it's an upside-down force gem. Cloaked in black and purple, buzzing with magical energy, I've no idea how I'm going to dispel it. I glance at Shadow and he looks similarly puzzled.

"Why did he leave the barrier up like this?" I ask. With Zelda gone I see no reason to leave it here, the castle is deserted.

Shadow frowned. "To delay you, as it has. But I don't think he counted on my help or the four sword. We have advantages to work with, at least."

After lowering ourselves onto the roof I approach the gem with caution, edging closer and feeling the power intensify the closer I go. Shadow seems hesitant, his usually snarky comments silenced.

"What's up, Shadow?" I ask, keeping my eyes on the shimmering blacks and purples and pushing back the feeling of dread it radiates.

The shade doesn't reply and I turn to look at him. He's staring blankly at the gem biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, though with his fangs that probably isn't too hard.

"Shadow?" He shakes his head and nods at me, disturbingly silent. Part of me becomes suspicious, but the rest knows that trust is essential in an endeavor like this and I move on. "What now?" I ask, knowing very little about the dark power. He seems uncertain.

"I don't think I can break it this time, I'm not strong enough and… I just can't. Link, It's up to you. If you don't want to split you can't just attack it, not directly." Something about him seems drained and distracted and it worries me but I can't focus on that at the moment. "I'm sorry, Link. I don't know what to say."

"It's okay, Shadow." Don't worry about it." Looking at the thing I'm stumped completely. My sword won't scratch the thing and I've little else to my name at the moment. The gem radiates dark magic more powerful than I've felt save for Vaati and Ganon themselves and I realise I'll need magic to dispell it. I've no choice. "Hand me the sword, shadow." I say, turning to him.

His hesitation catches me off-guard. "Are you sure, Link? Like you said, you might not be able to go back."

"Like you said, time is our advantage and I can't afford to lose it." I swallow heavily. "Much as it's a risk, it's a bigger one that if I lose that time that Zelda loses her life. There's no other option."

"Because you love her?"

Startled, I look at him as his hand tightens on the sword and answer automatically. "Yes."

"All of you loves her?"

Irritated at the possibility I wouldn't, I snap a bit the second time. "Yes, Shadow, Of course all of me!"

"Okay." he hands over the blade forlornly, giving the smallest hint of a sad smile. What he's so torn about I can't imagine, but with no time to waste I pull the blade and feel the magic flow into my hands and my spirit begin to tear at the seams.

* * *

Hey, I'll keep this brief. I'm the Sage of the Chuchus, obviously, and just wanted to say thanks for reading! I wanted to open up for suggestions for side scenes to write. If anyone has prefered pairings they'd like to see or whatnot. Most of all I need feedback. Please! WHat am I doing well, where are my skills lacking? If I know then I can improve them and make it better for me and you. Detailed feedback is beneficial to everyone C: Every favorite, follow, and review is cherished and motivation to keep me writing. See you next chapter!


	3. III

III

When Link woke up he was no longer Link, but four separate heroes identical save for expressions and the capes of their uniforms. The first to stand was one with the same emerald cape Link had worn and he looked around the roof, immediately doing a headcount.

One hero, blue of cape, stumbled on the slanted shingles as a red-caped Link all but tackled him with a hug.

Shadow knelt over a violet-caped one, the final hero, and was speaking in a low voice to the Link as he helped him to his feet.

"Great job, Green. Lovely bulky armor." The Blue Link snapped, struggling to get his cape untangled from his arm and the Red Link untangled from himself in general.

The green Link glared. "It's as much your fault as mine, Blue."

"We both know that's not true." Blue snapped, but Red stepped between them. "Can't you both just be happy we're separate again for awhile?" The puppy-dog look on the teen was somewhat less effective as it was the first time they'd separated but it still worked, causing Blue to look away guiltily and Green to cough awkwardly.

"Sorry, Red." Blue muttered.

Shadow chuckled as he and the final Link joined the circle. "Well, look at you. A happy family again." his smile was now genuine but he still seemed distracted, but only the final Link took notice of the shade's discomfort.

"Vio!" Red jumped into the purple-cloaked hero's arms and Vio replied with a small smile. Green joined the hug, dragging in Blue and Vio raised his eyebrow at Shadow when the purple-haired being failed to join as well. Shadow seemed indifferent until Red pulled him in and he was welcomed by all but Blue, who was still not entirely convinced of his change-of-heart.

"Just in case you've forgotten. that force gem needs to be removed and we're on a dangerous roof." Vio pointed out, separating the five parts of a single being.

"Oh yeah. Oops!" Red laughed, raising his sword. Blue and Green followed suit, Vio glancing at Shadow before raising his own.

"Shadow, you're not connected to this spell are you?" he asked as the shade fell into step beside him while the four heroes made their way to the cardinal directions around the gem.

Shadow smirked. "Nah. Vaati made this himself, it doesn't effect the dark energy I feed on, just his own power."

Vio nodded and pointed his sword at the crystal.

"Together?" Red braced himself.

"Always." Green assured. "Now!"

The four moved in-sync, leaping towards the gem with the four swords raised. The blades collided with the force gem with a clack and the four heroes took the recoil with grace, falling back into a fighting stance.

For a few moments nothing happened, but just as Blue was about to say something a crack appeared on the surface of the gem and began to spread. The crack grew and webbed out until thin lines covered the power source and all at once it shattered into several pieces that dissolved before they hit the roof, the dark aura Link had sensed fading with them.

Blue scoffed and stood up straight. "Vaati's no match for us. We beat him before and we'll beat him again. Same goes for that pig, Ganon."

Vio rolled his eyes but left Red to comment. "Blue, don't say things like that. They might be listening."

Blue sent an unkind glance towards Shadow but the shade pretended not to notice as Green sheathed his blade in the cracked leather case that had duplicated as well. "Alright guys, let's get off the roof and regroup."

As they made their way back to the window Blue approached Green. "Keep an eye on Shadow." he muttered, much to Green's shock.

"What, why?"

"I don't trust him. He seems too convenient." The knight again fought his cape back and Green sighed.

"Blue, you're paranoid. Vio and Red don't seem suspicious." The hero pointed out, gesturing as Vio gave a face to something only he heard Shadow say.

Blue laughed bitterly. "Well, Red is a bit too trusting and Vio… Well, we both know what happened last time he got too close to Shadow Link."

Green's stomached seemed to ache at the memory. "Yeah, he got a lot of information we needed and helped coax Shadow to our side. Layoff, Blue."

Irritated at being told off, Blue sulked to the back of the group to glare at Green's head.

After a few minutes when they got through the window Red noticed his distance and fell back. "Hey, Blue!" he was walking so close their hands brushed together and Blue recoiled slightly.

"Watch it, Red." He said, whacking Red's arm with a half-hearted anger. "Don't get creepy on me again."

Red smiled, oblivious to his discomfort. "So what now? Where do we go from here?"

"The battle's done and we kinda won. I guess we sound a victory cheer and move on to the next little bit feeding off the hollow victories until we think of someway to beat Ganon. Again. Permanently this time!" Blue growled, glaring at the ground.

"Blue, calm down. That's not helping." Green sighed. "Zelda is our priority right now. We need to make sure she's safe."

"Who says that's priority? I think we should focus on Ganon!" Blue snapped, glaring at Green.

Green scowled. "It's Zelda! Is there any question that she'd take priority!?"

"Yeah there is! You've had the spotlight for years now, I think it's time we had a say!"

"Woa, woa. Guys, what happened?" Red cried, looking between the two with horror. "When we became Link again we were friends but now you two are fresh split and fighting again!"

Vio frowned and stepped forward, putting a hand on Red's shoulder. "Green's interests took priority when we reformed. It's not his fault, but that's what Hyrule, and Zelda, needed: a hero. Blue's anger had to be contained, your innocence cast aside for responsibility, and his bravery valued over my intelligence. I realised that was going to happen before we joined again. You're too trusting and forgiving to care much if someone else takes the lead, but Blue harbors all that resentment of being pushed to the side even within the same body."

"Blue…" Red looked at the azure Link, frowning at his undisclosed rage towards Green. "Blue, please stop." He approached Blue and put a hand on the warrior's arm. Blue's eyes narrowed and he instinctively smacked Red away but the metal gauntlets his harder than he'd intended and Red staggered back, raising a hand to his cheek. His bare fingers came away dripping with blood and Blue inhaled sharply, his face contorting into an expression of horrible.

"Blue!" Vio reprimanded sharply while Green tended to Red. Shadow, however, took immediate action and grabbed Blue roughly by his shoulder, slamming him into the hallway wall,

Blue was shocked but recovered quickly, spitting in Shadow's face. "Back off you worthless shadow!" He demanded. "What do you even care about Red? When Green and Vio fought it was the funniest thing you'd ever seen but when I-" He glanced at Red and growled "What do you even think you're doing with us? Smashing a mirror doesn't make me trust you, the others are gullible suckers."

Shadow snarled, his pointed fangs clearly barred and Blue could feel the sting of claws where Shadow pinned him to the wall at his collarbone. "I'm sorry I didn't exactly have a lot of time to prove my worth between smashing the mirror and _dying._" Shadow hissed with malice and hurt. "Maybe I care about Red because I can't stand him being brushed off like a _shadow_. He obviously cares more about you than you deserve, someone has to stand up for him when you're willing to do _that_ to him because you're angry for something he had no control over! You've been pissing me off all night but when you hurt innocent people-"

Blue laughed loudly. "Kinda like you burning Castletown or possessing our father?"

"I-" Shadow choked on his words and released Blue, turning swiftly and striding away, his onyx cape fluttering out behind him like a shadow, fists clenched so tightly that Vio caught sight of blood oozing from his palm.

The violet Link glared at Blue while the warrior felt his collarbone for damage. "Brilliant, Blue. He's trying to help us and it's like you're trying to push him back to Vaati!" His indifferent persona broken, Vio swept away after Shadow while Blue scowled at Green, Red, and the wall across from him, feeling ganged-up on and guilty.

"I'm sorry, Red." He muttered while Green sighed and stared after Shadow and Vio.

Vio caught up with Shadow on the balcony of one of the many spare bedrooms of the castle and patted the shade's shoulder to announce his presence to his dark half who stood looking up at the moon.

"Vio, do any of you trust me?" He asked when he saw who'd approached.

Vio's expression remained unreadable but he nodded. "Yes. Red does, as does Green. Me as well. It's just Blue who doesn't, but he's angry right now and is clinging to every reason to be angry he can find."

"Like me…"

"Like you, but that doesn't make it a good reason to be angry." Vio stood next to the shade and looked up at the moon as well, not giving any indication of his feelings from his expression or body language. Shadow, on the other hand, was an open book, slumped and downcast.

"Vio, you can't trust me…" He whispered almost inaudibly. Vio looked at the shade and frowned.

"What? Shadow, why not?"

Shadow bit his lip for a moment but was interrupted before he could speak.

"Vio! Shadow! Green says we should get going." Red called through the bedroom when he caught sight of the two.

Shadow looked at the red knight and sighed. "He's right."

'Yeah…" Vio muttered, suddenly aware of how close he'd ended up to Shadow by the end of the brief talk. "Shadow, what were you going to tell me?"

"What? Nothing, Vio. Just me being silly." the Shade gave an over-generous smirk and Vio was far from convinced but followed anyway.

When they regrouped Vio took charge. "Alright. I don't think there's any more to be gained from staying in Castletown. We need to get moving and gather information if we're to defeat Ganon OR get Zelda back. We should change into better clothing first and foremost, something light and practical. We work better when we can move freely, the armor is too bulky for that. We need horses and supplies. Horses, food and water, additional weapons, and medicinal supplies." he said pointing to Red, Shadow, Blue, and Green respectively. "I'll get any other odd and end things I think we might need. Let's change and get on it." They all made their way to Link's room, Blue and Shadow shedding bits of the armor, purposefully ignoring each other as they walked and leaving Red to pick up the metal sections behind them. Blue rolled his eyes but Red insisted that someone could trip on the abandoned pieces.

"Yeah? All of the hundreds of residents this castle is hosting currently or the robbers that are going to come into the abandoned castle?" Blue demanded, pulling the load of armor from Red's hands and carrying it himself. "Idiot."

They reached Link's room and started going through the clothes, finding things that suited them. Green removed the bulky ceremonial armour, leaving the thick undergarments, and left for the armory. Blue did likewise, leaving the other three. Shadow removed the rest of his armor and simply transformed the rest to a jet-black, short-sleeved tunic tied with a plain belt and a flowing black cape lined with a deep purple, claiming he thought the cape was useful, though unable to provide any examples of practical use. Vio knew he just liked it for the dramatic flair but didn't comment as he and Red found simple green tunics and decided that chainmail, at least, would be good to have. Shadow took Red's tunic and changed the color to his namesake but refused to touch Vio's until he said that the cape was necessary. Vio never did. They met up with Blue and Green who had changed to leather and light plate armor respectively.

"Alright, everyone. Remember your jobs." Green instructed. "Meet at the castle gate as soon as you've completed them, then we can head to the next village and start looking for information. Alright?"

Vio, Blue, and Shadow agreed but Red raised laughed apologetically. "Hey, guys. Uh, what was my job again?"

* * *

Hello! Thank you for the awesome people who took time to follow, favorite, and especially review! I love getting feedback and if you're up for it, be harsh. What did I do wrong? Were there inconsistencies? How am I doing with personalities? I love getting feedback and appreciate the support my readers give me!

Thank you 3


	4. IV

To: Fae the Guest, since I can't PM you a response. Thanks for the feedback! I'm glad you're liking it. As to the typo I actually have no idea what Blue's face was doing and I apologise. Oops. The perils of writing late at night!

* * *

IV

It was a grave reunion when Shadow and Blue were the first to reach the gate, Shadow with several satchels draped over his shoulders stuffed with food and water. The weight of the bags made him walk unsteadily. A pile of weapons stood at Blue's feet and Shadow couldn't help but think that, in the wrongs hands, the deadly pile would suit someone with Blue's rage.

Much as it had suited himself at one point, as Blue's untrusting glare reminded him.

"Blue, I really want to help." He muttered, avoiding Blue's eyes. I know you don't and won't trust me, but I want you to hear me say that."

Blue scowled but didn't say anything, leaving them in silence for several minutes until Green and Vio turned up together. Shadow wondered how long ago the two met up but Blue didn't care about the simultaneous arrival of the two. "Where's Red already?" He grumbled, folding his arms.

"I don't know." Green frowned and looked at Blue. "Haven't you seen him?"

"No." Blue huffed. "He's sure taking his time though. We have a demon to kill."

Green bit his lip but didn't provoke Blue into another argument, knowing better than to antagonize him. Vio noticed Shadow's expression testing, shaking his head briskly as if to clear unsavory thoughts from his mind or shake loose a fly from his nose.

After another few minutes Red finally showed up holding the reigns of four horses that trailed behind him. "What took you so long?" Blue demanded immediately upon his arrival.

"Sorry, Blue." Red frowned and turned to Green. "None of the horses were in the stable. The building itself was half destroyed and all but these horses left! I'm sorry I couldn't find another one!"

"It's fine, Red. Two of us will just have to share."

"Not Green or Blue. The horses who aren't carrying two people need to have supplies and with your armor it might be too much for them to carry one of you and several bags. It' between Red, Shadow and I."

Green nodded and started tying their bags to three of their horses. Red smiled. "Shadow, do you want to ride with me? That way Vio can have his own horse."

Shadow was about to answer but Vio cut in. "I don't mind taking Shadow. You found the horses, you should get your own. Plus you like to go a bit faster."

"I like-" Shadow was silenced with a look and Red smiled.

"Okay. Thank you, Vio!"

"You people ready yet?" Blue demanded, already mounted on a proud jet-black horse. Green had taken a white horse, the one Link most often used when riding. She was trained well and seemed comfortable with Green.

Vio mounted a speckled grey horse and helped Shadow up while Red stroked the nose of a sorrel drought horse with white feathered stockings and a white main and rail. He stroked her face down a white stripe running the length of it.

Vio kept alert as the horses' hooves clattered on the cobblestone roads as they made their way out of town, avoiding the people as best they could on the way out. Shadow seemed at ease, arms wrapped securely around Vio's waist and his head resting tiredly on his shoulder. Neither one of them spoke, preferring to just follow Green and plan ahead. That was Vio's position, anyway, and he assumed Shadow was in the same place mentally until he began speaking.

"Vio?"

"Yes, Shadow?" The shade's quiet tone alerted Vio that he wanted a private conversation and Vio slowed the horse until they were out of earshot of the others.

Shadow tightened his grip on Vio and the hero shifted uncomfortably. "Vio, I tried to tell you earlier but couldn't. You can't trust me. The only reason I've not left yet was to prove to Blue I mean no harm."

"What are you talking about, Shadow?" Vio asked, keeping his indifferent tone even as his eyebrows furrowed worriedly.

"I can hear Vaati in my head." Shadow whispered, terror in his tone. . "Ever since I met up with Link I could hear his voice teasing me and trying to get me to trick you all. I don't want to hurt anyone, Vio, and I think you'll know what to do… you're the smart one. Vaati's filling my head with magic too, trying to weaken my mind. I don't know how long I can hold out, so you can't trust me, Vio. Blue is right." His voice broke and he buried his face in Vio's back, hands clenched in the green tunic Vio still wore.

"Blue is very rarely right about anything, Shadow, and he isn't right right now." Vio assured, placing a hand over the two that were tight around his waist. Between the horse and the grip at his belt Vio wasn't the most comfortable hero ever to roam Hyrule. "You've held out this long."

"But I'm weak, Vio! Look how easily I clung to you when you tossed me a tiny bone of attention, look how easily I betrayed Vaati!" Shadow hissed, trying not to break apart.

Vio sighed. "You're not weak, Shadow. You're making excuses because you're scared you'll snap and want to have a safety net for the blame, but I won't let you snap."

Shadow blinked. "You'll help? Keep me around?"

"Of course. I owe it to you and you are the Link I best get along with. We're… friends. I care about you, Shadow. I feel horrible about what I did as well. But we can't tell the others. Blue will have kittens."

"Thank you for trusting me, Vio." Shadow muttered, relaxing again. "I'm glad I don't have to leave you."

_The group or me specifically? _Vio almost asked, electing to keep silent until more information was available. He didn't want to scare Shadow, especially not with his unstable mental state. "Why me, Shadow?" Vio asked as he encouraged their horse to cross a shallow stream. "Green or Red would be the intuitive choice, but you came to me."

"I know you best." Shadow sighed. "And you won't obsess over it like Red and even Green would."

"No."

"Guys, problem! Hurry up!" Green yelled back to them. Vio narrowed his eyes and kicked the horse into action, Shadow jumping to cling to Vio's waist for dear life.

The entire town was on fire.

"Vaati wants vengeance." Vio observed, watching the efforts of the villagers to put out their houses. "There was no reason to attack this village unless to urk us or satisfy some violent urge."

"Why does he act like that?" Red asked quietly, voice heavy with sadness. "What could have happened to make him want to hurt these people?"

Green answered solemnly. "It could be any number of things. If he was a human at some point then so many things could have corrupted him. He may have been created as a beast with nothing but rage to fuel him. Or maybe something entirely different."

Shadow shrugged. "He wasn't always an eyeball, but I don't think even he remembers what he was before he was revived. Whatever it was, it's long gone now."

Blue scoffed. "He's corrupt and evil, manipulative, filled with _dark magic_! Who cares what he is? We need to destroy him. One look could tell you that, nevermind what he's actually _done._" Shadow's grip on Vio's waist vanished and his hands curled to fists at his side. The violet Link frowned. Shadow was likely most susceptible to the wind sorcerer's magic when he was mad.

"Watch your tongue, Blue." Green warned. "I will tie you up and gag you if I need to. Quit provoking Shadow."

Shadow forced a smirk. "Don't worry about it, Green. He can't bother me." Vio shot a glance over his shoulder but didn't comment.

Green urged his horse into a walk. "Come on, we should help."

The five helped put out the fires and did what they could for the villagers without question, receiving a lot of thanks and the rejected offer of a reward. It was a couple hours before sunrise when they decided to stop and get some sleep and to keep Shadow out of the sun for the time being. The inn had been saved and they got a single room to save the sparse rupees Link had possessed. After the cost of the room they had a single red rupee, a big green rupee, and 35 green rupees. 105 rupees in total to last an indefinite amount of time.

"Two beds between us." Blue grumbled. "Whose idea was this again?"

"Mine!" Red smiled. "Vio was saying earlier we don't have many rupees so I thought we could share a room to same them."

Blue contented himself with glowering and muttering about not sharing a bed rather than criticizing Red, likely to avoid further conflict with the others as they moved their effects into the room.

It was large enough to fit them comfortably, if not sleep them. A table with two chairs were between two beds that were against the opposite walls in the corners and a fireplace stood near the door. The whole room was lit by a small fire that was going when they arrived and Red contented himself maintaining it, knelt before the hearth and pulling wood from a pile beside it. Blue, having stripped off his armor, kept a sharp eye on him from a seat on one of the beds and Vio sat on the edge of the other with a book he'd grabbed from the castle library before they'd left. Shadow collapsed onto the same bed, jolting Vio and spreading his own limbs are far as they would go, as if the shade were trying to claim and defend the entire bed as his sole property. Green sat at the table after removing his armour and watched them for awhile as they all unwound in their own ways. Shadow soon fell asleep on his stomach, cape having fallen over him like a blanket, with Vio reading at his feet and Green stood up when he noticed, gathering the attention off the other light beings.

"We need get to sleep as well. Red and Blue, you take that bed. Vio, there should be room for you if you push Shadow over a bit."

Blue scoffed, noticing some of the log pile had slipped and moving to the fireplace to re-stack them. "Does he even need sleep? You and Vio should get the bed, not him. Wait, and why do I have to share with Red?" He stood, waving a log accusingly at Green.

"He doesn't need it, but it helps him get the energy required to maintain physical form without relying exclusively on dark magic." Vio explained, seeming unphased by Blue's hostility. "And as it stands, your other options are me, Shadow, Green, and the floor. Out of those I believe you resent Red the least, but it's up to you."

Blue sighed. "C'mon, Red."

"Green, I really don't need a bed. You should take it." Red offered, smiling at the hero.

Blue glared. "Got a problem with me?" He demanded, successfully cowing Red.

"No, Blue. Not at all! I just thought since Green's the leader he deserved a bed."

"The leader? Since when is he the leader!?"

"Blue, calm down." Vio sighed. "It's obvious by now, isn't it? This is what divided us the last time. Green is the most reliable to take risks only when needed, give sound direction, and keep everyone's safety in mind. You have different priorities and I have mine as well. Red would focus on trying to save everyone and everything. Green realises that some people will lose and though he'll do everything he can to help, he'll also realise his limits. As for Shadow, I think you'd have a full mutiny."

"Was he ever an option?"

"You've made sure he wasn't, even if Green weren't the obvious choice."

Vio's irritation was becoming evident and Blue was very ready to feed into it when Red simply returned the log to the pule, grabbed Blue's arm, and pulled him to the bed. "Just drop it, Blue."

Green tensed, ready to step in if Blue retaliated to the cry for peace, but to everyone's surprise he calmed down and sat, beginning to pull off his boots. "Fine."

Vio removed his still-green tunic and the chainmail beneath, leaving pants and a white undershirt to his being while the others did similarly and settled in, Green comfortable with spare blankets and pillows from the beds. Vio stared down at Shadow and shook his head, smiling before bracing his knee on the side of the bed to shift the shade over. He was fairly light, though. Vio wondered how much of his form really imitated the Hylian body and how much was substituted with condensed shadow. For all he knew, Shadow's exterior could very well be the only thing with physical presence on the shade. For a moment Vio was tempted to try and find out; to feel his chest for ribs or his neck for a pulse, but realised this would be inappropriate even with his innocent intent. Instead he sifted the body over enough to have room to slip in beside him. It was strange to share a bed, let alone with Shadow, but he fell asleep easily. Blue went out like a log but Red and Green both were kept up with worry, though Red was able to drift off after awhile. Green was planning, at least that's what he told himself when in reality he was just worrying about Zelda.

* * *

Hello people. Yay we have another chapter, though my friend insisted I take out the randomly inserted #sexymark. I have IV now, pretty impressive, huh? I'm working hard and giving you entire chapters so _PLEASE_ review! I need to know what's good, what's bad, what's inconsistent, what you like, what you don't. As an author I'm working for you people c: Also, if you have requests or ideas I'd be glad to take them into consideration for the future so long as they fit within my story! I hope you enjoyed reading!


	5. V

V

When Shadow woke up the next morning he soon realised he was the only one awake. Captain or not, Link never missed an opportunity to sleep in and his separate parts were no different. He slipped carefully out of the bed and looked down at Vio, who must have been cold during the night with no blankets, as he'd not wanted to disturb Shadow getting under them, at least so the shade though.

"Green doesn't suit you." he whispered as he noticed Vio's tunic, folded on the nightstand, was still colored as it was before. He placed a hand on the fabric and watched as a deep violet spread from his fingers to dye the tunic. When the color stopped he walked over to the fireplace, careful to avoid the sunlight streaming in from the windows, and noted it was a bit of a chilly morning, so he got the fire going for something to do.

The shade checked on the others but paused when a hissing voice echoed in his mind and his vision and thoughts became slightly cloudy.

_Shadow, come back to me. _The voice beckoned and Shadow ignored it. _Regain your full power and rise with new. Leave these fools behind and return to me. _

Shadow again ignored the voice and busied himself with cleaning aggressively but quietly anything he could that wouldn't disturb the others. But still the voice would not leave him alone. Finally he noticed Vio's book on the nightstand and picked it up, sliding back into the bed next to Vio and distracting himself with the book and glances at his bedmate until the voice gave up and left him.

By the time Green woke up a decent fire was going and Shadow was sitting against the headboard of his bed with Vio's book in-hand looking boredly at the pages. Green noted it was the book he'd bought for himself at the market the night before. Shadow noticed Green and smiled, setting the book down and sliding off the bed again. "Hey." He whispered, not hesitating to help Green pick up the blankets he'd slept on and fold them.

"Good morning." Green replied with a nod. They folded in silence for awhile until Green put a hand on Shadow's shoulder. "You're a lot more mature than last time. More serious, anyway."

Shadow shrugged and nodded. "So are you. I'm a reflection of you, so it makes sense." They stacked the blankets and pillow on the table and pulled the chairs quietly to the fireplace where they could talk in peace.

It wasn't soon after that Red woke up and joined them , preferring a seat on the floor to the chair Shadow offered and ending up with both on the floor, Red comfortable there and Shadow refusing to move on the grounds that he moved for Red and he was staying on the floor until the hero took the seat he'd sacrificed. Green considered retracting his statement about Shadow's maturity. Blue soon woke up from Shadow's unintentionally loud insistence that Red take the seat and ended the issue by taking it himself, intent on seeping in as much heat from the fire as possible.

"Good morning, Blue!" Red bid the warrior, smiling. Blue gave him no more a response than a nod and unintelligible mumble.

"What's for breakfast?" He ended up asking Green.

Green shrugged and looked at Shadow. "Shadow packed the food."

Shadow looked startled. "Wait, I'm in charge of preparing the food?"

"I'll help, it'll be fun!" Red prompted, pulling the shadow from the floor as he stood. They went over to the shade's supplies bags(thankfully the magical kind that held more than the fabric would allow and weighed reasonably lightly.) He and Shadow rummaged through the mess of vegetables, assorted breads, meats, and odd-and-end things Shadow had stuffed in the bag after finding them in the abandoned castle kitchen and pantry.

"We should probably find a better way to transport this…" Red suggested, pulling his hand from the bag dripping with the remains of a squashed tomato.

Shadow wrinkled his nose in sympathy and materialised a small black cloth from the shadows, handing it to Red. "That might help. I just kind of jammed everything in there."

"I can tell." A voice above them sighed. "Shadow, organization is kind of important." They looked up to see Vio, still without his tunic, standing over them. "And who thought it was a good idea to let you cook?"

"I can cook!" Shadow protested.

Vio rolled his eyes. "I had one meal of yours in that tower all those years ago and I can still exactly remember the aftertaste."

"Me too." Red admitted. "Our memories kind of merged when we did. But that's okay, I can teach you!"

Shadow nodded. "Thanks, Red."

"That's all well and good." Vio added. "But where do you intend to cook? There's not really a lot of room in here and we don't even have any pots or pans. I doubt the innkeepers will let you use their kitchen."

"We'll see...once they catch sight of me." Shadow stood and swept his cape behind him dramatically, though the effect was somewhat ruined by the fact that his other arm cradled a mix of bruised apples and a squashed loaf of bread.

"I'm sure your deformed rye will impress them." Vio quipped. Shadow looked down at himself in confusion before noticing the type of bread he held.

Green shook his head. "We could just eat in the inn.."

"We wouldn't have any rupees left." Vio cautioned.,

"Alright, Vio!" Blue growled. "Instead of pointing out problems how about you start offering solutions before I eat _you_!"

Vio made no comment, instead gently pushing Red and Shadow aside to kneel before the bag. He rooted through it, raising an eyebrow at some of the odd things that had made their way in, but ended up with a jar of jam and a cucco.

"Alright, this works. Blue, slice that loaf of bread. Red, you know how to cook cucco. Wash it first though, I don't want to think what could be on it at this point." Vio handed off the carcass and stood up. "I need to talk to some people in the village. Shadow, you come too."

Red and even Blue looked at Green but the leader just watched Vio walk over to the nightstand and pull on his now-purple tunic and strapped his four sword to his back. "Come on, guys. I'm going to start looking over what we have. We should have done that before leaving."

The three got to work, Blue complaining for only a half-mumbled sentence as Vio and Shadow went out the door and to the tavern beneath the rooms of the inn.

"Uh, Vio? Are we going outside. In the sun?" Shadow asked worriedly as Vio made towards the exit.

The hero stopped and looked at Shadow. "You can be in sunlight, right? You were able to go out in it before, the Tower of Winds had a lot of sunlight everywhere and you were there."

"I didn't chose to be. Ganon forced me to. And I can go out in sunlight, but it drains me."

"Shadow, we're going to have to travel during the day. It's unavoidable. You're coming with us, right?"

"If you guys want me to."

Vio sighed. "It's up to you, not me or the others. If they don't like it then they'll have to deal with it."

"Yes. I want to come." Shadow agreed. "But-"

"You don't have to come with me now, I'm sure the others could use the extra hands, but I'm not leaving you behind. You'll have to face the sun sooner or later, Goddesses help you."

Shadow smirked and reached his hand towards Vio. "I don't need the Goddesses, I have you."

Vio looked at the hand for a moment and Shadow would have thought he saw a faint smile if not for what happened next. Vio turned away and beckoned.

"Careful what you say, Shadow."

The shade frowned and followed, his shoulders slumped. When he stepped into the sunlight Vio looked over his shoulder and noted with a frown that Shadow appeared instantly affected, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes. "Can shadows get sunburnt?" Vio asked, trying to lighten the mood and relieve some of Shadow's attention from the pain.

"I can certainly feel the sun burning me, but I don't think it will leave a mark."

"Would it help if you made a hood?" Vio asked, gently tugging on Shadow's cape.

Shadow shook his head. "The clothes are just an illusion. It's all part of me, just as actual shadows twist and bend because of the things the caster wears or holds, or the light they're in. I might as well be naked for all the sun protection I'm getting." Vio glanced at the shadow and looked away. "That's why I can change my clothes into anything I want. It's just solidified shadow, that's why I wouldn't burn. I don't even actually have pale skin or purple hair either, I just chose to look like I do. You've never seen what I really look like."

"May I see?" Vio asked, looking at the Shadow, suddenly curious.

The shade shook his head. "I'd rather not."

"Fair enough." Vio looked ahead, dropping the evidently touchy subject. "Would real clothes work?"

"They'd help."

"I grabbed an extra cloak from the castle, I'll give it to you when we leave town today."

"Thanks... Hey, Vio?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

The hero nodded to a ranch just visible from their position on the outskirts of town.

"I was talking to someone last night who may be able to help us. She said to come find her today."

"She?"

"Yes."

"Alright... What makes you think she can help?"

"She recognised me as Link and thought we were trying to find Vaati. She told me she knew someone who can find him. Some of the maidens are with him as well. She didn't want to tell me where he is in the open."

"Okay. Why am I coming?"

"I don't really trust her, it could be a trap. Plus I thought you would want to come."

They reached the door and Vio knocked. Luckily many of the houses in the town were still in tact, whatever had caused the destruction was simply causing havoc or slowing Link down, not aiming to obliterate the place.

Not that that information helped much. What was done was done.

The door was opened by a woman who couldn't have been more than 20 and in the light Vio noticed she looked quite a bit like a stablehand of Hyrule Castle, Romani, though several years older. She had long red-orange hair and a long white dress with a brown sash at her waist.

"Link, you came! Please, come inside." She opened the door wider and let the two in, giving a curious and not-completely-trusting looking-over of Shadow Link."Who is your friend? He looks identical to you. Also, you're wearing purple. You're known for wearing green, aren't you?"

"This is a trusted cousin of mine, Crux. Don't worry about him."

"He has purple hair."

"You have orange hair, I'm blond. Now that we're acquainted with each other's hair color, you said you had some information to give me?"

The woman was so caught off-guard that she dropped the subject of Shadow entirely and nodded. "Um, yes. My name is Cremia. My sister, Romani, works at the castle. You might know her."

"I do." Vio nodded, not adding any more.

"Yes? Well, anyway. You said you were looking for Zelda. I know a man, a sage, who can probably help you locate her and is harboring a few of the maidens. He's staying in a cave not too far from here. I only know this because he foresaw the need to hide the maidens and cut himself off from, the world. I've been bringing him food and thinking him insane, but he was right. He lives in a cave near the edge of Eastern Hyrule a day or two from here. I have a map marked up for you." She bid the two wait in her entryway while she went into another room of her house and quickly returned with a rolled-up map. "Here's this. I'd invite you to stay for a glass of milk, but I promised I'd help Anju collect her cuccos and I'm sure you'll want to be on your way quickly, what with Zelda gone and all…"

"Thank you." Vio said, smiling and shaking her hand. Shadow started, remembering how rare a smile was on the 'calm and collected' Link and briefly wondering just who this woman was before she offered the shade a smile and handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Crux. I wish you luck." and just like that Vio hurried them out the door and back towards the inn the others were in.

The two didn't talk for several minutes. Vio had fallen back to his normal neutral expression and Shadow was thinking about all Cremia had told them, ignoring the non-verbal communication she and Vio had shared. "Why Crux?" He finally asked.

"Crux: an essential point requiring resolution or resolving an outcome. A link is a part of something, a connection. You're a connection to us and you have helped resolve a lot. It seemed to fit as well as any of the other names I thought of in the few seconds I had to realise she would want a name for you. Though, speaking of resolution, you were unusually quiet. Why?"

Shadow sighed, though Vio couldn't tell if it was from the renewed burn of the sun frustration at Cremia. "She didn't like me, why draw attention to myself? I wanted to get in and out quickly."

"Sorry." Vio apologised uncertainly, somewhat guiltily at having dragged Shadow through the sun for _that_.

Shadow waved his hand dismissively. "Don't be. We have a direction now, we have info. The others will be happy."

"One step closer to Zelda." Vio muttered, though he didn't sound near as happy as one would hope him to be at the prospect of being reunited with the Princess.

* * *

Hello again! Wow, I think this is probably the most consistent I've ever been with any piece of writing, I'm updating so quickly! It's mostly the fault of you wonderful, amazing followers and reviewers! Thank you so, so much for that support. I apologise for the shortness of chapters but my goal for each one (about 2,000 words) keeps my writing from becoming overwhelming and helps me know when to update. I think it's working so far but if you readers have any complaints about it please let me know in a PM or a review and I'll see what I can do to help.

Now on that same note, I'm again begging or feedback! I've gotten some really good comments from readers already and I need that to keep coming! I want suggestions, predictions, thoughts, desires, points you've love the story, points it god a dull, those moments that make you want to scream and throw things at or hug the crap out of (insert character here). I want to know what I'm doing well and what I'm not keeping to par.

That said, thank you so much for reading and for the great feedback I've already received! I'll likely be seeing you all again soon with the next update!


	6. VI

VI

It was a fight to convince Blue to go see the sage. He was beyond suspicious. But It was the only lead they had and even the hot-tempered warrior realised that they had to keep moving. To stagnate was to endanger Zelda that much more, which Blue did not want. They ate and packed quickly, soon again on the road. Vio and Shadow still sharing a horse.

"We really should have gotten another horse." Blue grumbled to Green as they started out across the huge field towards where they were going. "I'm sure some of the castle's were captured by those townspeople."  
"I don't see Vio or Shadow complaining." Green shrugged, keeping his eyes ahead. "If there's an issue, I can take Red."

Red was riding ahead of the two and Vio behind them. Red's horse, Epona, seemed just as lively as her rider and seemed to hate going slower than a trot. Blue looked at the pair and shook his head. "I don't think you could you could separate them if you tried, the idiot."

Shadow was slumped against Vio on the horse, his arms loosely around the hero's waist. The cloak was helping keep off the burn but the shade felt drained and spoke less and less the longer they traveled. The easiest path for the horses was unfortunately unshaded and only small clusters of trees dotted the field on occasion.

"Vio, give me the reigns."

"No." Weakened though he was, Shadow received no special treatment from the purple Link as his hand was elbowed away from the horse's reins.

Shadow frowned and reached again. "C'mon, Vio."

"No."

"Why not?" Shadow slumped the entirety of his weight onto Vio, earning a small frown of annoyance or concern from Vio, though it was impossible to tell which.

Vio sighed. "You just said a few minutes ago you felt dizzy."

"Yeah, so?"

"So you're not leading anything, let alone the horse we're sharing. Just hold on for a bit and we'll break soon, I'm sure."

"I don't need a break…" The shade murmured.

Vio rolled his eyes. "Then get your weight off me."

Shadow gave a weak attempt to shift into an upright position but soon gave up, remaining silent after that. Vio focused on the tension of Shadow's hand around his waist, trying to make sure the shade didn't pass out and fall off the horse as he urged it to catch up to Green's white steed.

"Green we need to stop." Vio said without greeting. The leader looked at him in surprise. Blue had gone up to travel with Red when he'd called to show him something, leaving Green alone.

The leader took one look at Shadow, his blank eyes barely visible from under the hood Vio had provided(his black cape gone for the moment), and agreed. "Let's find somewhere relatively shaded, at least."

"I'm fine, Vio. We can probably reach that sage by tonight if we keep going." Shadow murmured, barely audible to the ear no more than a foot away.

"I'm sure the others would appreciate a rest." Green assured. "We would have stopped sooner or later either way."

"...okay."

Shadow relenting, Green called the other two back to the group and they made their way to the closest bit of trees they could find. Red immediately laid spread out in the grass in direct sunlight, the sight of him reminiscent of a cat. Blue sat against one of the trees in the shade, looking out over the field they'd traveled and the the castle barely visible in the distance. Green helped support Shadow as Vio slid off their horse and helped Shadow dismount, though it was soon evident that he was incapable of standing. Green carried him to a tree and lowered the shade against it. Vio took a seat on the grass not far away whilst Green dug through the horses' bags to find water.

"Hey, Blue?" Shadow called to the warrior. When the teen looked up Shadow grinned, albeit half-heartedly in his state. "Red looks really hot in that sun, don't you think?"

Blue looked to where Shadow nodded and his gaze lingered longer than he probably meant it to. Vio smirked to match Blue's scowl. "He looks like a stupid person begging for a sunburn." the warrior snapped.

Shadow noticed his face was flushed. "Your cheeks look a bit red, Blue. Maybe you got a sunburn too." Vio, satisfied Shadow was feeling at least a tiny bit better out of the direct sun, left the two to their banter and retrieved the map Cremia had given them. By his estimate they were more than halfway to the cave she had marked and it was only late afternoon, though it was unlikely they could reach the cave by nightfall. "Hey, Green?"

"Yes, Vio?" The Link finally pulled out all of their water skins and set one on top of Red's stomach as he passed to walk to Vio. He tossed one into Blue's lap and handed Shadow and Vio theirs. Shadow drank greedily, some of the liquid dripping down his chin. Vio smirked and made an effort to be more careful as he took a drink, all three of them sitting together on the grass.

"Green," he capped off the skin and turned to the leader. "We're probably four or five hours from the cave, but we've maybe three hours of light left, we should make use of it."

"Shadow, can you handle it?" the Shade was mildly surprised that Green's first concern was over his health rather than making the best possible time or the others' opinions.

"I'll be fine." He said without hesitation, earning a stern look from Vio.

"Shadow, you were half-fainted by the time we got you off that horse." he reminded the shade.

Shadow shrugged. "I was fine."

Green looked at Vio, expecting the purple Link to retort or get angry. Instead there was no reaction between a brief irritated noise towards the shadow before he turned to Green. "I suggest we aim for the cave tonight then." his irritation was evident to Green and Shadow, who could both hear the tense tone beyond his indifferent facade. Vio walked away, toward his and Shadow's horse, and Green sighed.

"Really, are you okay, Shadow? It won't help anyone to lie."

"I'm fine, Green." Shadow smiled at the concern, even if it was partly the commander part of Link shining through to assess his troops. "Really. Being in the shade even this long has helped a lot."

"If you're sure then we'll do as Vio said and try for the cave tonight. Shadow?"

"Yeah?" Drawn by Green's sudden, very serious tone, Shadow focused completely on Green and was glad to hear what he said.

"I want you to know that I trust you, Shadow. And I consider you just as much a part of Link as the rest of us."

Overcome, Shadow could only grin for a few seconds. "Thank you, Green." He finally managed. "It means a lot."

Green nodded and patted the shade's shoulder before standing up and making his way to Blue. Shadow smiled after him and was about to take another, slower drink of water, when a hiss in his mind distracted him.

_Good job, Shadow Link. You have gained the leader's trust. Now do away with him at your first chance! They will be nothing without him holding them together. Now, Shadow. Kill Green and come to me. Help me revive Ganon so we can rule this pathetic world!_

Shadow, caught off-guard, was unable to fight away the insistent voice and persuasive magic. He was still weak from the sun and Vaati's voice was even more imposing than before, drowning out his other thoughts.

Eyes shut tight he drew his knees to his chest, clutching them there tightly and ignoring the sting as his nails formed to claws and his teeth grew sharp from the effort. _No no no. _He kept repeating, trying to make sense of his hazing mind.

_Kill Green. Your master will rise again more powerful than before…_

"Shadow?" He head a voice that was not his own and not Vaati's and clung to it, opening his eyes to a face uncomfortably close to his in his panicked state.

The purple Link carefully pulled Shadow's hands from his knees and held them in place until the shade regained control of himself and the claws shrank away, as well as the fang-like teeth. He took a few breaths and spoke. "Thank you, Vio. It's getting worse. That's why…" He looked at his hands and his knees, which were bleeding from small marks in his skin. "It takes effort to maintain this form, so when my emotions get out of hand I start reverting."

Vio was about to reply but Green yelled something that had them both on their feet in seconds. "Trouble!"

"Wizzrobes" Shadow muttered as he caught sight of the robed figures standing before Green in front of the small cluster of trees. Blue and Red had filed in defensively behind Green, though only Blue had drawn his sword of the three. Vio moved a bit closer, just behind Red, but Shadow stayed beneath the trees where he'd not be in the sun.

The wizzrobes had voices unlike anything Link or the four had ever heard before. Though there were five wizzrobes spread in a semicircle, the hissing of their voices swayed back and forth across the spread of them, disorienting the heroes. The whispers sounded disembodied and only brief snatches of words or phrases could be caught between the fluxing volume and disembodied hiss of their speech. No one moved but the strange collective voices of the wizzrobes distracted Red to the point of looking back and forth, following the sound and trying to understand it,

"Who are you?" Green shouted, addressing the center wizzrobe. The middle one was in a blue robe with a deep hood that concealed the face of the creature within. It held a staff in its right hand and all that could be seen of its face were two glowing, narrowed blue slits of eyes. His four companions were dressed similarly in red robes with matching eyes and short wands in their hands.

As soon as Green spoke the swaying whisper stopped and left the whole area in complete, unnerving silence. No bird or gust of wind could be heard. All at once the five wizzrobes all vanished without a trace.

"What in the- COME OUT AND FIGHT, COWARDS!" Blue yelled, whirling around. Red and Green looked about in confusion but Vio looked to Shadow, who knew more about Vaati and Ganon's dark minions than any of them. Green heard the horses scream nearby and knew immediately what to do,

"Everyone, duck!" Shadow yelled, not noticing as one of the red wizzrobes materialized directly behind him. Vio tried to yell and warn him but Red tackled him to the ground as the woosh and searing of a fireball blew directly over their head, blocking Vio from hearing Shadow's scream of pain.

* * *

Hey! Thank you again for reading! I am SOOO sorry, I thought I had this out days ago! Good news? I've almost two more chapters ready to go. I'm glad to have gotten so much positive feedback! That said? I'm greedy and want more! I've had some amazing and wonderful consistent reviewers and it really helps me write more. Please leave a review with thoughts, feelings, rants, whatever! I want any and all feedback to know what I've done right and wrong so I can better my writing!

Thanks~


	7. VII

VII

Green had dove to the ground but was on his feet in an instant, sword in hand. He cursed his lack of foresight to bring a shield and looked around all but frantically for the again invisible wizzrobes. "Blue, Vio, Red, Shadow, you okay?' he yelled, still unable to see the sorcerers.

"I'll be fine as soon as I slice these creeps in half!" Blue yelled, also on his feet and looking for the unearthly beings.

Vio helped Red up. "Red and I are fine!" He yelled to calm Green and made sure Red wasn't in immediate danger before realising Shadow had not answered.

The purple Link's eyes shot to the place he'd seen Shadow last and he nearly cried out. Shadow was on his his hands knees and _smoking _from something. The shade gave a weak attempt to stand and ended up collapsing, Oblivious to the wizzrobe's second materialization and attack, Vio sprinted towards the shade and leapt over a burning patch of grass left by the creature's spells. He landed next to Shadow and drew his sword, looking around carefully for any sign of the next attack.

"Shadow!" Red yelled but Vio immediately silenced him with a held up hand and harsh shush. All the Links were quiet save for Shadow, whose breathing was coming in short, pained gasps. Vio didn't dare do damage control yet with the enemy still about. After a few infinitely long seconds Vio detected the faintest whooshing noise over the crackle of the fires and turned to it in a millisecond, hurling his sword as hard as he could.

A moment later there was an ungodly, agonized screech as the blue wizzrobe was impaled with the four sword. As the four parts of Link watched, the wizzrobe screamed and dissolved into black and purple smoke that curled upwards, leaving the four sword to fall to the ground alone. Everyone stared at the blade or Vio in shock.

"They make a sound before they appear!' Vio yelled. "Everyone listen."

With that knowledge the next time they appeared Green was able to chase down and destroy one of the red wizzrobes and between Red and Blue the other three were defeated, leaving the heroes to assess the damage.

Vio sighed and knelt next to Shadow, somewhat afraid of what he'd find. To his surprise the only visible damage was to the spare cloak Shadow wore, several scorch marks covering it and a large area in the back where the fabric was burnt through. Shadow groaned and got up with Vio's help, though this time he was able to stand on his own.

"Sheesh. That hurt! Stupid wizzrobe." Shadow muttered. Vio was examining the burnt areas in Shadow's cloak. "Vio, it wouldn't leave a mark, Like the sunburn thing. The clothes and skin aren't actually there to burn. Rest assured, though. It hit me and it hurts."

"I never doubted that." Vio scolded. "Would there be something to treat if you were to get rid of the illusion?"

Shadow huffed. "No fairy can heal a shadow. Even if they could, none would. Potions are meant for flesh and milk would only give me the benefit of taste and a little energy."

"And would I be able to see anything without your illusion?"

Shadow paused. "I don't know…I'm not dying, Vio. I just need a minute. Though, this is a pleasant contrast to earlier."

"To me getting frustrated at your apparent disregard for your health?

"Yeah."

"Well, you were being stupid." Vio didn't look at the shade and the rest of the group came over, Red treating one of Blue's arms that got burnt. Green and Vio were unschathed and the other three turned to them with the question of 'now what'.

"We'll be able to see the edge of the forest soon." Vio supplied. "It'll be best to keep going, that way we'll at least get Shadow in the shade and have some protection ourselves."

"I agree. There's not much we can do here and the sooner we get Shadow to a place that's consistently out of the sun the better." Green said, standing. The others followed suit, Shadow wincing in irritation and pain, and packed up what supplies they'd gotten out to tie to the horses.

The five went up a small rise and came to a hill that revealed the last of the field of grass before a vast forest spread across the horizon. They took the last of the field at a trot and were soon under the trees, following a winding trail through the plant life. Once they were a bit deeper in Vio requested they stop for a bit and dismounted, disappearing into the forest for several minutes and returning with a curved stick. The others waited for him near a large trench carved by a small creek in the bottom. A bridge had recently been erected across the trench, so there was no worry of getting across.

"Do you guys hear music?" Red asked at one point, much to the other's concern. "It's really faint but I keep hearing music." He hummed a fairly happy, bouncy tune to demonstrate. None of the others could hear the music but they made no comment as they mounted horses and were off again. This time Vio let Shadow take the reigns, sitting backwards on the horse to carve the stick he'd found with a small knife.

They walked through the forest until the sunlight was nearly gone. Vio's tree limb was taking shape as a bow and he worked away at it still, testing its flexibility and trying not to elbow Shadow in his work. Red was the one to get them off track again.

"Can you hear that?" He asked, somewhat hesitantly after the music earlier.

Green tilted his head slightly to listen. "Yes, What is it?" He heard a faint howling sound.

Even though it was the cry of an animal, Red could hear distress and turned his horse off the path. "Come on, guys!"

"Red, where are you going? It's just some dumb animal in a trap or something." Blue yelled after him. Green sighed when he realised Red was not coming back and followed him, carefully leading his horse through the trees. Shadow followed suit and Blue gave up his protest to trail after the group begrudgingly.

They didn't have to go far to find the source of the howls and Red was off his horse in an instant when he saw the creature. It was a lone wolfos, sickeningly thin and alone but still fairly large for its kind, it's fully erect neck and ears would come to the bottom of the Links' sternum. Blue drew his sword, ready to attack the animal. Green watched Red closely, worried about his proximity to the wolfos.

"Odd to see one alone. It must have lost its pack. No wonder it's starving" Vio commented, returning to his work.

Red frowned. "That's so sad! We have to help!" Red began digging through the saddlebags on his horse while Blue scoffed.

"Red, we don't have time! Let's just put it out of its misery and go."

Green shook his head. "Just let it go, Blue. Be careful, Red."

"I will." Red found some salted beef and pulled it out of his pack, turning to the wolfos. The animal watched his movements carefully, but had stopped howling. Red tried to approach, undaunted when the canine began to growl at him. "It's okay, little wolfos."

"Little?" Blue huffed in disbelief.

Red ignored him, extending the meat towards the creature. It snarled but visibly sniffed the meat when it was a foot or so from him. Green watched with bated breath, Shadow silently willed the creature to remain calm.

After a cautious sniff the wolfos snatched the food from Red's hand and backed away several paces to eat it. Red smiled and dug in his supplies again, pulling out more of the salted meat and tearing it into strips, tossing them in a crooked line from the wolfos to himself.

"We'll not have any food left if you keep at it like that." Vio noted, seemingly disinterested to the hero's endeavor as he carefully shaved away a bit more wood.

"He needs it more than I do. If I give him too much I can go without food for a bit. Look at him!"

"Looks like a dangerous animal." Blue growled. "Red, back off."

"No! You'll just hurt him." Red stood defensively between Blue and the wolfos, spreading his arms.

Green urged his horse between Blue's and Red. "Stop it. Blue, it didn't hurt him before and remember the rumors about people in the forest who feed wolfos? Maybe this one is so comfortable because of that?"

"Stupid kid's stories, Green. But if you want to let Red's hand get bitten off who am I to stop you?"

"You'd be out of line." Green reprimanded. "Red can handle himself."

"Apparently he can handle wolfos as well." Shadow commented, still back-to-back with Vio on their horse.

Red had coaxed the creature to his hand and was feeding it strips of meat one at a time. The animal didn't bite him, though it still seemed a bit weary and defensive. The others watched in amazement as Red fed it the last of what was in his hand.

"Sorry, wolfos, I don't have anything else to spare." Red told it apologetically, moving his hand to pet its head. The wolfos backed away from the touch but was no longer growling.

Green cleared his throat. "Red, I think we've done all we can for it. Can we go?"

"Okay. But I need to name him first." Red stared at the wolfos as it sniffed the ground carefully for anything it had missed. "Blue!"

"Yeah?" The irritable hero responded, ready to be on his way.

"No, that's his name!" Red pointed to the wolfos, who looked up as (the original) Blue raised his voice.

"What!? You can't call him Blue!"

Red grinned. "Yeah I can. He acted all mean and aggressive but look at him now, he's like the dogs from castletown. He's not really mean."

"I'm not like a dog! And are the only names you can come up with colors!?"

Vio smirked. "Are you afraid of being replaced by a wild wolfos, Blue?"

"NO! I'm better than a dumb wolfos. I'm irreplaceable" Blue folded his arms and glared.

"You're acting like a child is what you are." Green scolded. "Come on, Red, we should go."

Vio was the only one to notice the slight tension in his features and voice, knowing full well he was again concerned for Zelda's health but not able to bring himself to care as much as he knew he should.

The group packed up again and Red said goodbye to Blue the wolfos, who was still sniffing about. Green led them back to the path at a faster pace than they'd been going before and they were on their way. Vio finished his bow, tying it to the luggage their horse carried, and carefully turned around in the saddle, much to Shadow's discomfort.

"You could have asked me to stop." Shadow suggested as Vio's hands found their place loosely at the Shade's waist.

Vio huffed. "Green's stressed enough right now."

Shadow shrugged and grinned, suddenly kicking the horse into action, shooting past Blue, Green, and then Red, who'd gone ahead again. Red cried out happily and followed, urging Epona into a run and catching up with Shadow before the shade urged his horse to pick up the pace.

"Shadow!" Vio's grip tightened significantly as the horse leapt over a log fallen on the path and both Links had to duck to avoid a low branch. "What are you doing!?"

Shadow laughed and craned his neck to see behind them. Red was close behind and farther back Green and Blue had urged their mounts into a dangerous gallop through the forest.

"GET BACK HERE!" Blue yelled, only to receive a thumbs-up from Shadow.

Shadow whooped as they jumped again, this time over a small stream and Vio clung on for dear life.

They ran their horses through the forest, Vio's grip lessening on Shadow until he caught sight of a cave half-hidden by bushes in a tiny clearing just off the path. He reached around Shadow and tugged on the reigns sharply, turning the horse and starling it into a rear. Shadow, unprepared, fell back into Vio who had to cling to the reigns to support both him and Shadow until the horse settled. Red stopped beside them more gracefully and the others came up behind. Blue more than irritated and Green slightly amused and trying not to show it.

"Well, here we are." The leader announced, jumping off his horse and pulling it towards the cave, which was wide enough to accommodate the riders and horses two abreast, but not tall enough to ride into.

The others dismounted and followed Green, Blue cutting off Shadow and whacking his arm a little harder than would constitute good-naturedly. Shadow stuck his tongue out and Vio rolled his eyes, following the Shade and horse into the cave.

They led the horses deeper and deeper into the cave, seeing no change in the gray, damp rock. The five kept stumbling into stalagmites and tripping in hollows in the uneven cave floor, all except for Shadow, who could see fine. The deeper they went the less light they had and eventually Shadow passed the horse's reins to Vio and took the lead, sliding past Blue and Green.

"How far in is this guy?" Blue demanded after several more minutes, his voice echoing loudly through the cave.

Vio sighed. "The cave goes through to a tiny valley with a meadow and the sage is in a cave on the far side.

This contented Blue until Green said he could see better. The others found that they, too, could begin making things out in the darkness and urged Shadow to hurry. They picked up the pace and soon found themselves in the meadow.

It was larger than Vio had made it sound, but surrounded by mountains and trees. A cave was visible on the far side, glowing with what they assumed to be firelight, The meadow was filled with wild grass and flowers, bathed in the half-light of the gibbous moon. Vio suggested letting the horses go when they reached the entrance of the cave, as the only way into the meadowed valley was through the cave and they were unlikely to go back through, nervous as they had been the first time. They removed the bags and saddles from the creatures and let them go.

Leaving their supplies in the grass, the five made their way towards the cave.

* * *

Hello again! I got another chapter up ^^ SORRY FOR THE CLIFFIE LAST CHAPTER... No, I'm not sorry, actually.

I'd like to thank everyone who's given me support with faves, follows, and review! I really, really appreciate it and encourage more reviews, even if you don't follow or fave tell me why not, eh?

Also, if you're bored between reading my chapters, I recommend my friend's Four Swords fic : www. fanfiction s/ 11216940/1/ To-Mend-A-Mirror (no spaces, obviously). She's helped a TON with ideas and proofreading for this fic! And provided a song that helped inspire the second half of 'The Fifth'.

That aside, I hope you enjoyed! I love writing and I'm so glad so many people seem to enjoy reading my work!

Peace!


	8. VIII

VIII

Once inside, the five immediately got a more comfortable sense than from the last cave. This one was well-lit and furnished with a few rugs and crackling torches. They followed the cave through to a hall-like structure that branched off in several places. Red and Blue elected to stay in the entrance while the other three went down the tunnel for awhile until they found an open cavern. The sage they were seeking sat on a mat placed between two large torches and nodded as they approached,

"Greetings, heroes of the four sword." The old man smiled. "I see only two of the four heroes have come." Shadow gritted his teeth but said nothing, ignoring a glance from Green. "But I only desire to speak to one of you. Decide who it will be."

Vio and Green looked at each other and it was on Vio's tongue to suggest Shadow stay, but the shade's bowed head would make for a bad representation of what they wanted from the sage. "Green." he said, grabbing Shadow's shoulder. "Shadow and I will wait outside." Green nodded and turned to the old man as the other two left the cavern.

Shadow perked up a bit out of the presence of the old man, but something still weighed on his mind. "Vio, I need to talk to you. Can we go in one of those little rooms we passed?"

Vio shrugged and led the way, following the cave back to a room he judged halfway between where Green now was and Blue and Red waited. They went inside and Vio was on alert instantly as Shadow turned to him with a strange expression and moved closer. "Shadow?"

"You know, Vio. Being a Shadow gives you a lot of time to think." Shadow whispered sadly, running a hand down Vio's chest, earning himself the smallest of noises. "You have a lot of time to think and no one to share your thoughts with. You begin to realise everything about yourself, the good, the bad. I love you, Vio. That's that I learned."

"What?" Vio took a step back. He was the least emotional of the Links, and although he could discern very exact opinions of almost everyone he knew, he'd never even tried to sort the mess of unearned friendship, guilt, admiration, and other things he felt for Shadow before the mirror was broken. Falling into friendship just seemed natural once Link had split again and Vio was content with that, not suspecting Shadow's affections. Even as he'd steadily realised Shadow was becoming more than a friend he hadn't stopped it, he figured whatever crush he had on the shade would fade if he told himself the reasons they could never be together. It had started to work, at least Vio thought it had, but Shadow's hand was leaving the whole of his chest in a strange, static state that left no room for such delusions.

Shadow stepped closer, their chests brushing and sending a shock through Vio. Shadow was obviously not content. Vio, though uncomfortable, tolerated the touch and tried to reign in his breath and his skyward mind as the shade lowered his voice into something half desperate and half demanding. "Everything you said to me in that tower, or before the fight with Green or any of the time I thought we were allies made me feel wanted and cared about. Finally, part of Link was acknowledging his shadow. The smartest one, no less. I loved it so much that I never questioned you. When you left I realised no one could ever care for a shadow and it hurt, I was doomed to be alone, but at least I was no longer tethered to you, I had power and freedom… Then, when Zelda said I was a hero as well, I realised it wasn't impossible for me to gain your trust if I proved myself to you and really gain the friendship I thought we'd had." The shade's face wasn't visible with his head bowed, his violet hair covering his eyes. "I didn't get friendship, but I redeemed myself. All four of you recognised me! Accepted me… my one regret was never truly becoming friends with you. It took a long time but the more I thought about it, about you, tied to Link as his shadow, I realised that I loved you."

"Shadow, I -" Vio gasped and recoiled, backing into the wall as Shadow kissed him. The tender contact only lasted a moment before, with a sudden rush of panic, Vio's hands closed around Shadow's wrists and flipped the shade, pinning him against the wall instead.

The purple Link avoided Shadow's wide eyes and thought of Link and of Zelda, their images bringing a fierce scowl to his features. "Shadow, no." He whispered, it taking all he had not to vent his anger at Link and the princess into his tone, letting go of Shadow's restrained arms.

"Why not?" Shadow demanded, his voice too high to achieve the stern command he'd wanted.

"I'm engaged." Vio muttered and turned away, looking at Shadow with only the corner of his eye. "Shadow, I'm engaged!" His voice echoed through the cave, probably heard by the others. Shadow stared in wonder at Vio's gritted teeth and clenched fist. "Link proposed to Zelda on some sunny summer day in the courtyard of the shiny, beautiful castle!" His voice dripped with bitterness verging on scorn. Shadow tried to put a and on his shoulder and Vio brushed it away as he composed himself again with a deep breath, that cool, indifferent exterior returning. "Shadow, until you realise what that means, I can't be near you."

Shadow didn't get what he'd said at first, rolling the sentence in his mind until the meaning settled and he gasped."Vio, you're what's keeping me here. Vaati's power just keeps getting stronger, I can't resist him forever!" He lunged for Vio's shoulder with a cry, his voice crumbling into an abyss of desperation as he realised Vio was turning his back to the shade.

Vio turned and gave him a long look, removing the clawed hand from his arm carefully. Shadow looked strained and pleading, his grey eyes begging for something even Vio couldn't discern. "I shouldn't be your only anchor if you're truly good." He said solemnly, releasing the shade's hand. "You should care about everyone, not just me." With that the hero left Shadow alone to wonder if he'd ever heard Vio sound so dead before, or so much like Green.

_What's keeping you now, Shadow? _A voice hissed. _Your love story is dead, the heroes care nothing for you._

"I'm not evil, Vaati." Shadow whispered, ignoring the tear that fell from his chin. "That's what's keeping me. I'm not evil." He tried to sound certain, but the desertion of Vio made him question his worth and goodness more than he wanted the wind mage to catch on to.

_You are, Shadow. Your lust for Vio was the only reason Zelda could have tricked you into thinking you were good. You are a creature of darkness, you belong at the side of chaos and destruction. You belong atop a mighty throne, ruling over a land of misery. You deserve to rise! Even now, when those fools pretend to care for you it's just to keep an eye on you. Your favorite of the heroes just denied your goodness and the others will never give you recognition for what you are NOT: a hero. They will only respect you if they fear you, if they kneel at your feet and are forced to plead for their lives! Then you can take anything from them, anything you want. Blue's pride for his mistrust, Vio's body for his rejection. Think of that. He would be yours to do with as you pleased. _

"No. No! NO!"

_You could bind him, take what you deserved until he cries for you. Dominate him. All you've to do is kill Green and they will be leaderless! They would separate, Vio would be alone, and alone he is powerless against you. _

"Stop it!"

A warm embrace helped Shadow tear his mind away from the taunts and he clung to the arms around him desperately, though he couldn't see who was hugging him, as they were behind him. "Vio?" he asked hopefully, voice trembling.

"No, it's Red." Red let go and came to the front of Shadow to hug him better. The shade clung tightly to the comfort, visibly shaken. "I- I'm sorry, I wasn't eavesdropping, but I heard yelling… Vio didn't have any right to say those things. You're one of us and you care about us and all of Hyrule. I know you do. That's why I'm your friend."

Shadow sighed and hugged Red tightly. "Thank you, Red. I need a friend right now."

"This is something called a Seed of Farore." The old man held it out to Green, who took it and examined it carefully. It seemed to be an emerald cut in the shape of a seed with a glowing gold vein through the middle

"I've heard of them. They represent the beginning of life and rebirth."

"I can't say for sure what it will do for Vaati, but it is all I have to give you. I also believe it is all you will need. They are rare and extremely powerful so no records exist on the extent of their powers."

Green tucked the seed away carefully. "I understand. Thank you."

"Do you have something you wish to ask about?"

Green nodded. "Yes. Can you help me- us -find Zelda?"

The sage sighed. "The princess is in a terrible place, I am sure. But I can't say for certain whether or not she is in the place I would most recommend checking."

"With all due respect, we don't have time to 'check' anywhere." Green flinched as he raised his voice and carefully lowered it again. "Is there any other way?"

"The maidens I am harboring sleep at the moment. I will ask one of them in the morning to locate Zelda, though it is at the risk of what little protection they offer me and themselves here."

Green bowed his head, guilt mixing with his will to find Zelda and to protect his kingdom. "I leave the choice to you and to them. If you say no I understand, but would appreciate your best insight as to where she might be."

The old man smiled, understanding his confliction. "The right thing is not always clear, nor east to strive for if you are enlightened to it."

Green shook his head. "If we knew perfection then we'd be on the plain of the Goddesses. "

The old man patted his shoulder. "You and yours may rest in the cave or meadow tonight, but you can leave no later than morning. I fear you are pressed for time. Share the seed with your fellows, and stay together. It's dangerous to go alone, even for a shadow. I'm afraid I can offer you no more wisdom than that."

"Thank you again." Green bowed respectfully and left the cave, wondering about the man's specific attention to Shadow.

Green returned to the others, immediately noticing Shadow sulking against the wall away from the others and Vio's arms folded, the farthest away from the shade. He frowned but didn't question it as he showed them the seed and explained what the old man had said.

"It looks so pretty." Red admired.

Blue scoffed. "It looks useless."

Vio took it and examined it closely. "There are legends about these things, but as usual none are very specific. Things are lost with time."

"He said he didn't think we'd need anything else." Green said, skepticism withheld. He wanted to trust the old man, but with so much at stake… "He said we could stay in the cave or the meadow tonight, but we leave early so we should choose quickly."

"The meadow!" Red voted immediately. The rest were more or less indifferent and agreed.

Under the moonlight the four got what supplies they'd need to sleep, Shadow keeping a fair distance away and sitting in the grass, studying the stars. Red looked between him and Blue several times before walking over to the Shade. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Red frowned and gave him a hug. "You sure?"

"Yeah." Shadow didn't look away from the stars.

Red pit a hand on his shoulder. "I can stay with you tonight if you want."

Shadow smiled and turned to him. "No. Go be with the others. I'll be fine."

Red hesitated a moment but went eventually with a final pat of Shadow's head.

The shade was comfortable without blankets or a mat so he settled to sleep in the grass, closing his eyes and trying not to think about what had happened between him and Vio.

It hadn't gone as bad as it could have, he tried to reason, though he didn't quite believe it.

That was the end of them: Zelda.

He tried but couldn't resent the princess for it. Not after what she's done for him in the tower of winds and not when Green and Link loved her so much. But he wished things were different, somehow. He realized that the others would have to merge again. If not by the four sword than possibly permanently by the maiden's magic. He saw the reason behind Vio's words but they still sting, still hurt, still...tickled?

Shadow giggled without the slightest bit of joy when he felt something fuzzy nosing his face. He hadn't even heard it approach, so absorbed as his was in his thoughts.

A wet nose snorted in his face and he shoved the wolfos' snout away from him in disgust, wiping away the snot with his other hand. "Blue!?"he gasped, louder than intended.

"WHAT!?" Yelled the Hylian Blue not too far away.

"Not you!" Shadow yelled back as he sat up and looked at the wolfos whose coat seemed to shine in the moonlight. It was nosing the ground around him now, sniffing.

"Screw you!" The original Blue yelled.

"Hey, Blue." Shadow said, more quietly, ignoring the hero.. The wolfos perked it's ears at the sound but otherwise continued his search for food.

Shadow laid down again and looked at the stars once more, distracted enough by how noisy Blue's sniffing was that he could keep his mind from wandering.

After what seemed like forever, Blue finished his search with a yawn and, to the shade's surprise, settled down against his chest. Shadow was a bit uncomfortable having his entire side pinned down but he pet the wolfos and let him stay anyway, finding comfort in the coarse fur.

'Blue must be more comfortable around me because I don't really have my own smell.' He realized, smiling as the wolfos sighed contently. 'The others all smell exactly the same, though. That must be confusing for you'

With the warm animal on his side and the coarse fur benefits his fingertips, Shadow fell asleep.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" -The Tenth Doctor


	9. IX

Green awoke to a shouting match and groaned as he propped himself up. He'd taken off his armour before bed, thankfully, as the morning was almost uncomfortably cool and the armor would be very cold to still have on. He looked over to the fighting and sighed. Vio sat near him, looking upon the chaos with a critical eye.

Red stood between Blue and Shadow and… Blue? The wolfos had reappeared and was prowling around Shadow's feet protectively, as far as Green could tell. Red was trying to shout over Blue and Shadow, who were both trying to yell over the top of each other.

"LIKE RED WOULD ACTUALLY WANT TO-" Green heard Blue yell before Shadow overpowered him

The shade was snarling, as well as his animal companion "I JUST ASKED! YOU DON'T OWN-"

Red was yelling, but much quieter than the others, so Green couldn't make out anything he was saying. The leader sprang to his feet and strode over quickly, unnoticed by Blue. Shadow caught sight of him, though, and instantly silenced. Blue smiled triumphantly, thinking he'd submitted.

"Leave Red alone, you filthy shaaAAAAH!" Green was unrelenting in his grip on Blue's ear, pulling him backward unkindly and turning to Red as Blue tried to struggle out of his firm hold. Blue the wolfos settled down with a smug aura.

Green sighed. "What happened?" He noticed Shadow bow his head and avoid his eye moodily, folding his arms.

Red looked between Shadow and Green sadly. "Shadow asked if he could ride with me and Epona today but Blue got angry at him."

Green looked shocked. "What? Why? For both of you." He looked at Blue first, pulling his hand and Blue's ear up.

"I don't want Red being tainted or hurt by him!" Blue hissed through teeth gritted in pain.

Shadow waved a hand. "I just wanted to change it up. Vio's not a great conversationalist and Red is the most approachable.

Green didn't quite trust that. Shadow and Vio'd been practically hand in hand since they'd split into four. _Until last night. _He remembered. Something had happened. A fight? Vio would tell him if something major that affected the group was wrong, so Green trusted whatever it was was better left resolved between the two of them. "You can share my horse." He suggested.

"I'm fine with sharing!" Red chimed in. "I'd love to, actually! The company is nice."

Green looked at Blue. "If Red wants to, you have no say in preventing it." He released the Hylian's ear. "It's up to Shadow."

Blue glared at Shadow, but the shade ignored him. "No offence, Green, but I'd like to go with Red."

"None taken." Green nodded. "You arrange it between yourselves. Blue, start packing up."

"Why me!?"

"Because they need to do that and Vio's not going to do it." Green reasoned.

Shadow smirked. "And you?"

Green nodded to the sage's cave. The old man had emerged and was waiting patiently for him. "I have a previous engagement." With that the leader made his way towards the old man, amazed the elderly man wasn't cold in his simple robe.

"Hello, Hero." The old man inclined his head. "The maidens were sympathetic to you."

Green couldn't help but grin. "You know where Zelda is?"

"Yes. She is hidden in an abandoned temple hidden somewhere around lake Hylia. They could be no more specific, lest they drain their power and leave this place and themselves vulnerable."

"I understand. Thank you!" His voice got a bit rushed, but he didn't mind. "That's all we need. We'll leave at once."

"Hold." The sage rose his hand. "You might find it beneficial to rest in the town at the base of the mountain lake Hylia inhabits. You'll have a fairly long journey there and will need your strength to fight Vaati."

Green hesitated. "We shall see when we get there. I worry every second that goes by. Thank you for your advice."

"It is all I have to offer, I hope you make use of it."

Green nooded and turned away. "Be safe, Sage."

"And you, Hero."

The sage returned inside the cave and Green spread the news. "Come on. I want to get there before nighttime. We have farther to travel, so no distractions. We'll have to push the horses a bit, unfortunately."

"Oh boy." Blue grumbled.

Vio was already ready to go, having packed up his own horse with a little extra from what Epona had previously carried to allow her to comfortably added Shadow's added weight. The rest soon joined him and they led the horses back out through the cave and into the forest beyond, Blue the wolfos now following them explicitly.

They made it many miles, most of the day, without problem asides from Shadow's affliction to sun. He still wore the cloak to protect himself, but it didn't do much. Shadow and Red were always in the lead, Red making conversation about anything and everything slightly happy in an effort to keep Shadow's mind occupied, going so far at to randomly kick Epona into a gallop or ask incredibly weird questions that started out normally. "What's your favorite color" eventually evolved into "if you were trapped in a jail cell and had a keese and a zol in with you, which would you eat first?" It worked for the most part, seeing as they were in the lead and Vio was in the back, so visual reminders of the night before were few and far between.

Blue was behind the two of them and got increasingly irritable as time went on, eventually talking to Green about random, unimportant things. Just to pass the time.  
As the sun began to set the village came into sight. Red grinned and pulled Epona into a tight turn, startling the weakened shade and pulling their horse around near Green. "Green, lets stay here tonight!" He suggested.

Green looked behind him to the mountain behind the village that hid Lake Hylia. "Red, I don't know. We're so close."

"But…" Red's face fell. "It might be out last chance to be together like this. Five people. We have no clue what might happen after this."

Green sighed, remembering the sage's words. "What do the rest of you think?"

"It will be a good chance to work out a plan and prepare." Vio suggested. "But time is likely limited."

Blue frowned. "We won't be at our best now though. Shadow's exhausted…" Everyone looked up at his concern for the shade and he glared. "I say it makes sense to stay." he folded his arms and stared away from them.

"Shadow?" Red asked before Green had chance to.

He looked at the village and then the mountain, frowning. "Looks like a long way up for you guys at nighttime, but I'm good for either." He was trying to give a bright smile but it was more a grimace than anything, obviously him trying to hide how much pain he was in. Red had been worried about Shadow as he got less and less talkative and more needing of Red for support. Vio frowned at him when he got a closer look at his state, but was silent.

Green shook his head, getting the odd feeling Red was right about a final night together. "We should stay stay." he decided.

"Oh, you'll be staying." A deep voice chuckled behind him. "Don't you worry about that. The little town will be about as far as you can limp after we're through with you."

"Bandits." Green growled, recognizing the voice of the head of a band he'd been tracking for years. What the hell were they doing attacking them? He and Blue had armor on, they were obviously knights! He turned around and realised why.

There were twenty bandits at least, many on horseback, all facing them with leering expressions.

"Jago." Green muttered, looking at him with a scowl. He raised his voice. "What do you want?"

The black-haired bandit laughed. "To rob your poor souls blind, of course!"

"Did you not see our armour? You face knights of Hyrule." Green walked his horse forward to confront the leader.

"I face two travel-weary knights and three others, one who looks ready to pass out, with twenty-three rested and eager men thirsty for blood."

"You face five knights of Hyrule, each one stronger than five of your men. We carry a blessed sword and the courage held in the hearts of every Hyrulian knight."

"Bah. You can't talk your way out of defeat, knight."

Green straightened himself further on his horse. "I am Link, the left-handed hero and captain of the knights of Hyrule. How you do not recognise me is beyond me, considering the number of defeats your men have suffered at my hand even as a child! I bring with me four who I trust beyond any other. Face us now and you face more than you can handle. Be wise and retreat. If I could defeat an entire party of bandits years ago, what chance have you against five at my level now?"

Jago scowled. "You. I went to jail for years because of you."

"Yes. And if you push us today you might not be as lucky."

The others watched, Vio cool assessing the band of thieves, Blue with his hand on his sword, and Red more concerned with Shadow, who was insisting he was fine, even though he'd slid to one side of the horse and couldn't seem to right himself, claiming he liked sitting like that more and clinging to Red's waist so as not to fall off and nearly pulling them both off. Vio glanced over and his lips tightened, but Blue soon noticed and started scolding Shadow louder than he likely intended to be, roughly trying to force him back onto Epona. Vio turned back to Jago, who looked weary.

"Aw, come on, Boss! We're more than ready to handle these dumb guys. No way that's Link! What would he be doing out here? He's supposed to get married in two days!"

Green's grip on his horse's reins tightened, the reality that Zelda was gone and the news had not yet gotten to this part of Hyrule made him furious. Their princess, Zelda, was missing and still life went on for these people. He was tormented by it, trying to balance his guilt and desperation to find her with the needs of the rest of the Links and here were people that smugly reminded him of where he was supposed to be had Zelda not been stolen from him and Vatti been revived.

_Us. _He scolded himself. _She was taken from all of us and the people of Hyrule. _He couldn't be selfish. He'd learned that years ago. A knight, especially the captain, should never think singularly. His men, his duty, and Hyrule came before him.

"I offer you a more honorable defeat than you and your men losing to my five. Fight me, one on one. The victor takes all the rupees in the loser's party and the losers will withdraw."

Jago laughed. "I'm not fighting you."

"I am the leader of this group as you are yours, though if you wish to fight one of the others the same conditions apply."

Jago smirked. "I'd fight the one in black."

"No." Green replied instantly, expecting such a statement. "Any of the others, but not him."

Shadow bowed his head, scowling at his inability to fight. He was useless to the team at the moment. Blue the wolfos whimpered softly beside him and he looked down. He could speak to the wolfos, he'd learned today, if he communicated with the same magic as he did commanding the hinox. Blue understood him, even if he didn't always obey. He was a creature of darkness, as was Shadow, but he was not one of Ganon or Vaati's minions. Shadow's status meant little to him.

"I can fight if the wolfos can aid me." He said, raising his voice.

Jago laughed. "I'm not fighting a creature who will rip my throat out without provocation."

"He won't." Shadow smirked, an attempt to feign confidence. "He's trained and won't attack unless I tell him to. He won't touch you with tooth or claw." Blue the wolfos looked at Shadow, as if insulted, but sat and looked up at Jago. Shadow sensed his consent to the terms. "I am weak, but I can fight you with his aid."

"This is ridiculous!" Vio folded his arms and frowned as Red called out. "He can't fight you!"

Jago grinned sadistically that even his teammates did not have faith in the weakened warrior, the expression effectively cowing Red. "I fight him or we attack."  
Shadow slid very carefully off Epona, much to everyone's surprise, He stumbled a bit upon dismounting but made his way to the front of their group without help, Blue at his side. He carried no weapon.

Jago laughed and dismounted as well, bringing with him a cruel-looking blade with several jagged serades half as long as his own body.

Shadow narrowed his eyes as the bandit leader as he stepped before him and placed a hand on Blue the wolfos' shoulder to keep his balance.

"This is madness. Even with Blue, he's very weak. Green, you know this isn't a fair contest." Vio moved his horse beside the leader. "You know it's going to end poorly."

"He accepted. It's not my place to invalidate his honor like that."

"Damn knight." Vio spat, drawing his horse away and watching as the fight began. Green watched him go, surprised at the bout of passion he'd displayed.

"You have no weapon!" Jago laughed. "This will be easy."

Shadow stared, but said nothing, allowing his fangs to show as he grinned cruelly, drawing on his last reservoirs of strength to try and intimidate the bandit as he cast out his left hand. Shadows that should not be allowed in the setting sunlight curled around his hand and formed into a dark grey sword with a black handle. It mimicked the four sword in form, down to a gem at the end of the handle, a shining purple orb.

Jago's eyes widened in horror as Shadow moved forward slowly, pointed teeth gritted in strain. Blue the wolfos prowled at his feet and his black cape, an unnecessary and hindering weight, especially with the added cloak for protection from the sun. Shadow knew he had to end this quickly, he had not the strength for any other victory, and that intimidation was the best weapon with his strength dwindling. He smiled cruelly, drawing on the persona of the Shadow who'd burnt Hyrule castle and laughed as Green and Vio, from his perspective, attempted to destroy one another. The effect was frightening and even the other Links felt the effect of the shadow being with a wild creature willingly standing beside him, snarling.

"Let's go." Shadow grinned, claws replacing his nails and a red glint in his eyes.

* * *

Hello again. I'm so sorry about last chapter! Oh well... Anyway, I'd love to give a warm thank you to all who have reviewed and all those who favorited or followed this piece. It's been so fun to write and I've written a lot on this comparative to any other work I've done. IT's all thanks to my loyal reviewers and my friend, whose work I directed you towards in an earlier chapter. She also provided a song that I've used as inspiration for a lot of this fic, 'Run to You' by Pentatonix, so thank her for that ^^

I would especially like to thank the guest Fae for their consistent reviews, as I can't PM them my thanks.

See you soon!


	10. X

X

Jago started, trembling, as Shadow moved forward, voice dropping to a sinister chuckle. The thief raised his sword and stood his ground, though, to his credit. He didn't want to lose the respect of his men, most of whom were backing away even though the shade was still several feet from them. Shadow's malicious grin widened as red pooled in eyes that hinted no mercy.

"Demon!" a few of the bandits muttered or shouted, among other things.

Shadow ignored them and paused in his advance, keeping a hand on Blue's shoulder to keep from stumbling, though he tried to make it appear as if he were waiting for Jago to attack first.

Jago timidly moved forward and Shadow's grin grew, only serving to frighten the bandit more. He was leaning more heavily on Blue now. He hadn't much time.

"I'll give you the chance to live if you forfeit now and leave your rupees." Shadow muttered darkly, trembling slightly in the full view of the sunlight. .

The other bandits murmured amongst themselves. "Just do it, boss. We can get more money."

Jago didn't take his eyes off Shadow, voice shaking. "And if I don't?" The leader was close to cracking, Shadow could sense it, but he could also feel himself draining of all his strength, his knees shaking.

"You and your friends' chances of making it out of here alive are slim." So close to winning, but his voice wavered.

He spat "I accept your terms." and his men began tossing all the rupees at Shadow's unstable feet as the shade laughed, completing his act.

Jago glared at Green. "You've smeared the name of the Hyrulian knights by enlisting a demon!" he yelled before mounting his horse and riding away swiftly, followed by his terrified men. Shadow watched them go, throwing everything into his most manic laugh until they were out of sight.

Green made careful note of where they were riding, vowing to come back and stop them for good. Red ran to Shadow to congratulate him but the purple-haired link's vision was blurring. The black-handled sword fell to the ground and dematerialised, the magic sustaining it having been drained up. Still, Shadow's pale skin and purple hair remained, though he had no energy to turn back his teeth, eyes, and hands. For a single, terrible moment Shadow believed he was dying and would never wake again from the pain he was in, casting a final, desperate look at Vio before crumpling completely, unconscious. Blue the wolfos whined as he fell, nosing the unresponsive face.

"Shadow!" Red cried and knelt beside the shadow,reaching for his neck. Shadow wasn't moving and hadn't since he'd fallen.

Vio was there in an instant and pushed Red to the side. "There won't be a pulse. I think he only breathes to speak as well." With a grunt he shifted Shadow's minimal weight from the ground to his shoulder and snatched a bag of rupees from the ground. He mounted his horse. "He needs to be out of the sun. I'll be in the first inn in town." Without another word he kicked his horse to a gallop, holding the reins in one hand and Shadow in place, draped across his lap, with the other. Red mounted Epona and immediately followed, shouting a rushed apology and worried both for Shadow and about the two being alone after their fight. Blue the wolfos ran beside him as well. Blue and Green gathered all the rupees quickly and followed.

The town was deep in celebration and Green recognised it instantly as they entered. The town was known for its milk and its celebrations. The villagers were known to pull up a glass of whole milk at the slightest provocation and the celebrations sweeping the whole of Hyrule were no exception. Green again felt a rush of anger that he seemed the only person to realise Zelda was gone and the land was in incredible danger as people in the streets moved lazily in front of them and meandered, chatting happily as music drifted from nearby as well.

Blue and Green found the inn easily enough (Blue the wolfos was pacing and whining sadly outside) and asked for the room of those who had just rented it, taking their supplies up and setting them down quietly in the room when they entered. The curtains were drawn over the last bits of the setting sun and a single candle was lit, keeping the room in mostly darkness. Red watched the bed carefully and Vio waited by the candle, which stood on a table across the room from the bed.

Green raised an eyebrow at him and Vio stared back passively, almost challenging him to ask.

"He okay?" the leader asked, choosing to go over to Red instead of Vio.

Red nodded. "I think so. He made a weird noise."

"Shadow?" Green spoke softly. Shadow's eyes fluttered open into glowing red slits. They'd not gone back to normal after he'd collapsed.

"Hey, Green." He smiled slightly.

Red gently pushed Green aside and started talking to Shadow, whose eyes slowly faded back to grey. Green turned when he heard the sound of a chair and saw Vio walk to the door past a semi-curious Blue. He left the room and was quickly followed by Green.

"Vio?"

The purple Link turned at his name. "What?"

"You're… distance from Shadow," Green sighed "it's better not to isolate him. He's been an asset and a trustworthy friend to us so far, I don't want to give him the impression he is unwelcome. Blue does that more than enough."

"He knows the reason for my distance, as you put it, has nothing to do with his efforts to help us." Vio dismissively turned his back.

"Is he truly aware? How can you be certain?" Green's voice crept towards a slightly more impressive tone and he spoke more formally as well, subconsciously contesting with Vio's passive aggressive lingual grace.

Vio narrowed his eyes a bit. "Perhaps I cannot be certain, but it's hardly my job to to be. I never consented to be his keeper."

"He's not in need of a keeper," Green glared "he's in need of a welcoming companion."

"I'm in need of some peace and time to myself. How many rupees did we acquire from the thieves?"

"425, I think it was. Why?" Green snapped, frustrated with Vio's blatant disregard of his authority and unwillingness to even discuss his issues.

"Added to 55… 96 rupees between the five of us."

Green's eyes widened. "You want us to split them?"

Vio nodded. "As Red said, it may well be our last night as five."

"He also said it may be our last night together."

Vio folded his arms. "I'd prefer spending it alone."

"Even without Shadow?"

Blue eyes narrowed at him and Green sensed he'd touched a nerve he shouldn't have. "Yes, without Shadow." Vio snapped tersely

"What's your problem, Vio?" Green growled, losing what little patience he had.

Vio scoffed, a bit of his emotionless demeanor crumbling away into a snarl. "Mine? What's yours? Some leader you are!"

"In order to lead properly, I need to have the trust of those I lead!" Green sighed in exasperation. "I need to know what's bothering you!"

"It's not just me who takes issue." Vio spoke calmly again, but his voice quivered with underlying spite. "Red is so happy to be five again. Remember he actually cried when we returned the sword to the sanctuary the first time? Blue had more than one problem with Link once he was separated again, and It's pretty obvious you're set on joining as Link!"

"What about you?" Green asked after a tense moment, the anger drained from his voice and replaced with a forced monotone and folded arms. Vio said nothing, but he didn't need to when Green caught his eyes flickering to the door of their room.

The leader frowned, a weight filling his chest. "What about Zelda? What about Father? And all of Hyrule! It's not our choice to kill Link."

Vio replied in a dispassionate tone through scathingly smiling lips and with eyes that only hinted at the malice burning beneath his skin, sending a chill down Green's spine at his words. "No. It's your choice to kill _us_."

Silence followed for several long seconds until finally, head bowed, Green muttered. "96 rupees, right?"

The others didn't question Green grabbing the money and bringing it back out to Vio, assuming both had their own reasons. Blue was sulking at the table Vio had occupied, burning little bits of things in the candle flame or accidentally dropping the things into the melted wax around the wic. Red was sitting on the bed talking with Shadow, who was sitting up now that enough of his strength had returned. He kept looking around the room and glancing out the window, as if he'd lost something.

"Vio's gone out, I'm not sure where." Green announced, watching Shadow.

The shade's eyes snapped to him, but it was Red who asked "Why?"

Green shrugged and sat down across from Blue at the little table, his shoulders slightly slumped. "Wanted some time to himself, I guess."

"He'd be a hermit if we all were separate people." Blue huffed, straightening himself. Green looked up at him, frowning. "And if he gets to go out, we do to!" Blue paused. "Right?"

Green looked around at Blue, Red, and Shadow, smiling slightly at their attentive eagerness. "I suppose."

"All right! This place has the best milk!" Blue jumped out of his seat, the chair clattering loudly to the floor, causing all four of them to wince.

Shadow grimaced. "Easy, Blue."

"Screw easy, I'm out of here!" The look in his eyes scared Green a bit, but he gestured to the open rupee bag on the table. "We get 96 each. Have fun."

"Yay!" Red hopped off the bed and ran over to Blue, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the table and starting to count out rupees. Blue looked startled, staring at Red as he pulled enough rupees for the both of them out.

Shadow stretched his arms over his head, yawning. "Well, if all of you are leaving I don't wanna stay here alone!" He stumbled a bit standing, but recovered quickly and made his way over.

"I was going to stay." Green shrugged. "And you're not fully healed yet, is it smart to go out?"

Shadow paused, getting an idea. He grinned. "Come with me!"

"What? No!" Green responded reactively. "I mean, maybe. Why go with me?"

Shadow frowned for half a second before a broad grin lit up his features. "Some party it'd be alone! Come on, Green!"

"I'm not in the mood for a 'party,' Shadow." Green smiled kindly. "You go have fun though."

Shadow smiled back, though it seemed more polite than anything. "You sure you don't wanna come?"

"No, thank you. I have something to think about… Shadow?"

The shade paused in his move towards the rupees. "Yes?" His silver eyes gleamed orange, catching the candlelight.

"You and Vio…" Green muttered awkwardly, looking Shadow in the eye.

The shade cringed, looking down at the floor. "What about us?"

Green sighed, Vio's words still burning in his mind. "Vio said…" Shadow's eyes peeked at him from beneath his violet hair. "Vio said that Red and Blue would probably prefer remaining separate when this whole thing is over." Green knew he'd lost when Shadow's focus became fully on him, the grey eyes glinting with hope. He didn't think he could face actually speaking to Shadow about it, who evidently had much more invested in the possibility than Green had guessed. "Nevermind."

"Oh." Shadow's lips twitched into a sad smile and he nodded. "okay." He bowed his head again, this time to start pulling out rupees and neither of them spoke until he'd gathered his allotted number. "Bye, Green. See you soon."

Green stood and stretched to help break a little of the tension. "Have fun, Shadow."

Shadow flashed a grin. "Sure thing. Looks like I'll have to for the both of us."

Outside, the shade was relieved to see the sun was gone completely and the festivities were lit by torchlight. He'd heard about this town before somewhere. It was famous for its milk bars, 17 in just the small town. Shadow wandered the street, vowing to have fun on what might well be his last night alive, depending on how the confrontation tomorrow went. He looked at the signs of the bars he passed, grinning as he saw one that caught his eye: a very much too-happy-looking cow with wings. He decided the chuckle the sign gave him had earned at least a little business.

Perhaps he'd attempt a milk bar crawl. If he conserved his rupees he just might make it…

"Look, Blue!" Red pointed to a large bonfire on the outskirts of town. "Dancing!"

Blue's eyes were pulled away from yet another bar sign and he sighed, nearly certain Red was doing that on purpose. "So?" He grumbled, reluctantly moving along with Red's firm grip on his arm guiding him in the crowd. "So, dancing!" Red grinned and Blue sighed.

"Okay. Dancing, What about it?" He knew Red was going to pull him over, but he pretended not to know and hoped Red would distract himself before they made it. He knew he was not going to dance no matter what, but standing awkwardly at the edge of the crowd as dumb women stared expectantly(as he knew they would) would not be very entertaining for him.

Red's frowned when he saw Blue's scowl and the way he folded his arms. "Come on, Blue!"

"Nope."

"Please?'"

"No."

"Blueeee!"

"NO."

Red sighed and folded his own arms, pouting more than anything. He looked at the people streaming down the streets to any of various groups of merrymakers. Eventually his gaze shifted upwards to a sign across the street. "Okay. Let's go in there!" He pointed to one of the smaller bars of the town excitedly.

Blue looked at him skeptically, but hey, they were of age and this was what he'd been waiting for all night anyway. Not looking at flags and stalls and dancing. Something seemed a bit off about Red, he seemed too willing to go into a bar, but Blue shrugged it off and followed as he led him towards the bar.

* * *

Oh dear. Don't worry, my pets. The adventure shall pick up again soon, though next chapter shall be shenanigans galore! Maybe...


	11. XI

XI

A few drinks later and Blue was actually laughing at Red as he pulled him out of the bar and towards the bonfire and the dancing. "Red, I told you I can't dance." he said, elbowing the blond a little harder than he intended.

Red laughed and pulled him along faster, causing him to stumble. "You can! We all can, Blue."

"Yeah, but it's not like you can just make two girls want to dance with us." Blue scoffed.

Red pulled on his arm. "Dance with me!" He laughed.

Blue stumbled to a stop. "W- what?" He made a strange face.

"Dance with me!" Red tugged his arm gently.

"But you're you."

"And?"

"You're a guy?"

"I think so." Red smiled, teasing him. He tilted his head ever so slightly.

Blue looked at him and said what he never would without the influence of the milk. "Okay."

Red grinned and pulled him along to the circle. It was awkward at first, neither one knowing where to begin, but soon finding some balance. Red placing a gentle hand on his waist. Blue was frowning, his brain a murky mess of what to do and wondering why this situation was so okay, as well as why it shouldn't be. He was so consumed by his thoughts that he just led Red lead, unusually okay with losing control to him, the music lively and enjoyable, people spinning and dancing around them. They didn't quite match the speed or grace of the others, what with Link's experience dancing being exclusively with women and Blue's altered state, but Red was laughing nonetheless. Soon Blue was as well.

Shadow had made through the 13th bar and was leaving when he bumped into the two in the circle of people. He wasn't dancing, though he was wandering through the dancers and bumping into many of them, earning a mixture of good-hearted laughter and indignant cries from the crowd. "Hey, Blue! Red!"

Blue turned in the wrong direction, but Red spotted Shadow very quickly. "Shadow!" He cheered and ran towards Shadow, leaping into his arms and hugging him tightly. Shadow stumbled backwards and nearly toppled over, but was just able to keep his balance, though without much grace. "Are you okay?" Red asked, stepping away now that he'd been returned to the ground.

Shadow shrugged. He certainly wasn't as drunk as he could have been considering he'd downed 13 glasses of milk of varying wholenesses, His different biology, or even lack thereof, made the alcoholic milk significantly less effective on him. "I'm yes. I'm… yes." he repeated, shaking his head.

Blue came up behind Red and laughed. "Does that mean I'm no?" he asked, somewhat puzzled.

"No." Shadow smirked. Blue scowled and Shadow frowned. "Blue's gone."

Red laughed. "Shadow, Blue is right here."

"No. Blue's gone." Shadow insisted again. "Not him Blue. The better one."

"Screw you!" Blue yelled immediately. "That's me!"

"No, you're no." Shadow said smugly, though what he was smug about was beyond even himself, let alone Red and Blue.

Blue glared. "I'm not no! You're no!"

"You're no! I'm yes." Shadow grinned, He was a bit more coherent than Blue, at least, and was being antagonistic more than defending his position as a word.

But Blue wouldn't have it. "I'M NOT NO!" he lunged forward and grabbed Shadow's collar, pulling him close enough that they could both smell the odd mixture of milk and alcohol on each other's breaths.

Shadow grinned and kissed his nose, ending up stumbling backwards faster than he's imagined Blue could shove him. Red stared between them with wide eyes, Blue with fists bared and Shadow trying to regain his balance. The crowd had parted enough for them to have room and a few shouted excitedly about a fight. Fist fights were all but a sport in the town, and betting money was pooling already towards one of the many collectors who patrolled the streets and bars of the town nightly. Surprisingly enough, a fair amount of the money went towards Red.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Blue demanded, making a few of the spectators step back in surprise.

Shadow burst into loud laughter. "Funny!" He held his sides and laughed for several seconds before suddenly stopping and looking away. "Seems like I'll never get anything out of Vio, why not try with you?" He muttered darkly.

Blue looked bewildered, but he didn't lose the aggressive tone. "What the hell is that even supposed to mean!?" He was too hesitant to try grabbing shadow again, though.

"Vio's a prick." Shadow muttered, turning away abruptly from both of them and parting the crowd as he walked through them.

Shadow walked quickly, anticipating the calls he soon heard.

"Shadow! Shadow, wait!" Red yelled, trying to follow as the crowds filled in the streets again.

The shade ducked into the nearest shop he could and the result nearly had him out on the streets again in seconds. It was a bookstore stuffed full of bookshelves and overflowing with books in massive piles and crammed into every available place on the shelves. The store was dimly lit with wall lamps placed at the ends of aisles and a single candle in a chamberstick on the counter, where an old man was slumped in his chair and snoring, a book open in front of him. Shadow shook his head at the old man and couldn't help but picture Vio in same situation, perhaps using the book as a pillow, arms tucked under his head. The shade smiled and turned to look around the dim, single-floored shop. Not disturbing the man, he wandered deeper into the store, taking the chamberstick with him.

He quickly found the non-fiction section, but after a few minutes browsing through titles like _The Almanac of Hyrulean Astrology_ and _The Code of The Knights of Hyrule_(which he was sure Link, and therefore the others, already had practically memorised) he decided that no one should ever have to read those books and moved to the fiction section. His brief and scarring glance into _The Anatomy of the Races of Hyrule _had been the final straw. "How can you even like these things, Vio?" He chuckled quietly to himself, subdued as a heavy mood fell over him, solemnly moving through the aisles.

Amongst the fiction books he stared at titles and ran his hand along the books' spines, but he also settled deeper into thought and moodiness. He remembered the fight, the words that had burnt more than an open flame. "_I shouldn't be your only anchor if you're truly good"_

_What am I even doing? _The shade stressed, bracing a hand against one of the shelves and holding the candle aloft. _Vio has been ignoring me. He said to stay away from him too! _Though he had recovered from the strain of the sun, healing unnaturally quickly due to the shadowed composition of his body, Shadow felt sicker than he had all day. He'd hoped as the hours had crawled by that Vio would say something to him as the sun drained him, hoped he'd just acknowledge him. But he'd been silent all day. Even when Shadow had fainted he had woken up with Red beside him and Vio nowhere to be seen.

His claws dug into the wood of the bookshelf as his grip tightened. _He seemed like he had something more to say though. _Shadow remembered something, for him it was the tiniest of hopes, hidden in Vio's eyes that night. _Is it both of us that's being stupid, or just me? Who's to say he really cares at all? _A flashback of moonlight through a window, a mirror, a raised hammer and cries of 'traitor!' _Why should he care? He betrayed me, I nearly killed his father and killed hundreds burning his home. I have an evil voice in my head! _

Luckily, that was enough to pull Shadow from his destructive thoughts. He realised Vaati would love to feed off his doubts and fears. The alcohol muddling his mind, and a new determination to defy Vaati lending him inspiration, Shadow grabbed the book just in front of the holes his claws had left in the bookshelf, pleased with the description. The book was about a fictional sage looking over a great war between the species of Hyrule and fighting for peace with wisdom instead of weapon. He brought book and candle to the sleeping man, blowing out the candle and setting more than enough rupees to buy the book in a pouch on the counter, not having the heart to wake the man. Then he pushed open the door and stepped again into the cool night air.

Vio sighed, picking again at the plate of food he'd ordered. The tavern owner giving him a dirty look from where he stood, delivering drinks to a table. The cook was his wife, and he no doubt thought Vio's lack was appetite was to do with dislike or distrust of the food. Vio didn't take the slightest interest in his trivial indignity, a lot weighing on his mind.

He gritted his teeth, taking a measured sip of the half-finished bottle of milk in front of him. What was wrong with him?

Thinking about Shadow made his heart race the same way Link's did when his mind wandered to Zelda. He'd not been stupid enough to deny being attracted to Shadow, even all those years ago the first time Link had split. That night with Shadow haunted him, screaming of all the possibilities had he not tried to break the mirror, had he gone on as Shadow's partner.

But he was being stupid. Dwelling now would do nothing. Green was right, at least to some degree. Zelda was engaged to Link, their father loved his single son. The four colored heroes were but parts of a being, though it was a grey area whose desires took priority now. If Vio took off now with Shadow, Link would be doomed to oblivion. He had the power.

But it wasn't that simple. Nothing ever was, and Vio detested the idea besides. And again, he was being stupid. The others couldn't be left to suffer for his selfishness, the guilt of abandoning them would eat away at him and even Shadow

But that meant he and Shadow were to suffer for it. He had made things worse the night before, saying things harsher than he'd really meant in an effort to scare Shadow away, lessen the blow, but it had made his own situation a million times worse, wearing down his collected thought process and causing him to lash out at Green, to lose all semblance of control when Shadow had collapsed. The loss of control was dangerous, poisonous.

What was making him so emotional? He never expected anything would happen between them, never even let himself hope. Was he just stupid? Or was it some crazy, emotional imbalance from hearing Shadow's confession, feeling his lips, even if just for a moment? Vio opened his eyes, scoffing at himself for closing them and reliving the memory, the brief second before his wits had kicked back in and he'd pushed Shadow away.

Then there was today. Shadow standing proud, a snarling wolfos at his side, intimidating Jago into submission. The power he'd shown, even if he'd fainted afterwards, was incredible. Shadow was powerful and he knew it. Vio couldn't forget the images of that persona the shade could cast when it suited him. The static power coursing through him, the dark aura, the dance of shadows peeling away from his skin.

Vio shivered and took another, large, sip of his milk, then an entire swig.

Why did he have to be a hero? Why did he have to be stuck with that image and the morals along with the title? It's be so much simpler if he could just take Shadow's hand and run.

The bell on the door jingled but Vio payed it no mind, forcing another bit of food down. He tried to focus on anything now but Shadow, knowing that the more he drank the more likely those thoughts would lead him down horrible paths.

He actually thought he was imagining it for a moment when he saw Shadow walking towards him, winding clumsily through the tables and patrons. He was clutching something in one arm, though it was half-tucked under his cape and Vio couldn't make it out.

"Vio…" The corner of Shadow's mouth quirked uncontrollably, though sadly, as intelligent blue eyes alighted on him. Vio nodded, but said nothing, keeping his expression passive as Shadow came to the table, cape billowing about his steps. "Vio, I have something for you." Shadow looked down as he pulled out the book and set it on the table, hand and eyes lingering on it. "I love you." He looked up at Vio almost shyly, his head still bowed and his tight posture betraying his insecurity.

"Shadow, don't." Vio warned, staring at the book. He fought off the haze of the milk, knowing he'd have to be the rational one.

Though that was nothing new.

"Why not!? Why can't I, Vio? At least until you tell me flat out that you don't love me. Say it, let me hear it, and I'll walk out of here this moment and leave you alone as much as you want. I have to hear it!" Shadow's grey eyes pleaded and the sight of dark red blood seeping out of his clenched fists were the most he allowed himself to lose his pride, though.

Vio noted the blood with curiosity, even within the moment. A shadow could bleed, but not blister. A shadow could have a stronger heart than any being of flesh. Again the urge to test, to touch, to explore, plagued Vio.

He sighed, looking away. "You don't need to hear. If I tell you I love you then you beg and plead to be with me, but for what? To count down the seconds we have together, dreading the time we both know is coming? If I say I don't love you then you walk away lonely and heartbroken. You become susceptible to Vaati and the whole group will be distracted by your vulnerability and your sadness." Vio reasoned, trying to keep his tone objective, untainted by his spite for the unfairness of their position.

Shadow's eyes traveled to the floor. "If you won't tell me… show me." he turned the book so it faced Vio and slid it towards him on the table, a clear message. Vio could leave, turn away from Shadow and all he was offering, or he could accept the book.

The tavern might have well been a locked, windowless room for all the notice the two gave it as both stared at the book. Neither one dared break the spell of silence and the soundlessness stretched on as seconds slowed to the length of ten. The flickering lamp on the table seemed the only thing unfrozen, the twisting flames within acting as the judge and jury.

The scrape of the chairs legs accompanied Vio's take to his feet and the violent end of Shadow's hopes until Vio stepped towards him instead of the door. As the blond leaned in, the shade could almost imagine the feeling of a rapidly beating heart and then Vio's fingers were on his cheek, drawing him in. They were warmer than anything he'd ever felt. Clawed fingers curled at the waist of a purple tunic and clenched a shoulder tighter.

Vio was more deliberate, firm fingers holding Shadow's jaw in place, his other hand at his side even as Shadow parted his lips. Vio obliged him, the shade greeting his tongue with a quiet moan. Vio smiled into the kiss and moved his hand to the back of shade as his claws moved to dig into the blond's neck. The few patrons in the quiet tavern cheered, laughed, or sulked at the sight of the two held together so tightly.

Shadow was alight, giving a smile and then a cry as Vio pulled away from lips and hands. Blue eyes shone with sadness that was quickly mirrored in the shade's own grey ones.

"That feeling of loss, after just a few seconds, imagine that amplified by more seconds, minutes, days. Amplified by tongues and lips and touches and then torn away." Vio muttered, his voice dull as he took shelter from emotion in faked apathy once again. "Shadow, we're not like heroes in stories, we don't get a wish from the triforce, we don't get a happy ending."

HEY I GOT WONDERFUL, BEAUTIFUL FANART FROM AN INCREDIBLE ARTIST AND FOLLOWER. ALSO, I'M SORRY FOR POSTING IT AND THIS CHAPTER SO LATE. YAY.

kaenith tumblr com /post/119289309838/so-this-is-not-what-i-was-supposed-to-be-doing


	12. XII

XII

Green looked up at the door as someone knocked quietly, his armour now off and on the floor, neatly set together. He stood up, pushing aside most of a meal he'd not wanted to eat. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Vio there, Shadow just behind him. "I didn't grab a key." Vio explained, walking in with Shadow close behind. The shade's eyes were downcast, his cape almost completely enveloping him as he kept his arms close to his body.

Green smiled at him and looked up at Vio, who retrieved the book from his bag and sat on one of the two beds to read it. Shadow looked almost ready to follow, but sat with Green at the table instead, placing a book on the table. He could sense Green's heavy mood and pulled out some candy he'd picked up from one of the bars and tossed it to him, unable to think of anything to say.

"Thanks." Green looked at it, glancing at his uneaten food. He put them down in the table for the moment.

Shadow nodded. "You're welcome. You doing okay?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to everyone when Blue and Red get back is all."He smiled and Shadow returned it, taking notice of the abandoned food.

"Are you going to eat that?" He asked.

Green wrinkled his nose. "Nah. It's cold anyway." he nudged the plate towards Shadow. The shade took it and ate it. That, the fire, and the pages of Vio's book being the only sounds heard for several minutes as Vio read and Green stared at the fire. When Shadow finished he sat in silence, fidgeting with the edge of his cape for lack of anything else to do.

He didn't want to interrupt the others, but after several minutes he was bored out of his wits and slipped over to Vio, sitting on the bed beside him. The blond turned to look at him, caught off-guard by Shadow's inquisitive eyes. "Read to me?"

Vio's expression softened and he turned back to his book. "Why?"

"I'm bored." Shadow inched away shyly. "Please?"

The blond smiled and put his bookmark in, flipping to the beginning of the novel. "Okay, Shadow." Green looked up a few minuted later and saw Shadow curled up against Vio, the blond hardly noticing the shade as he read his book aloud, more passion going into the life of the words than Green had heard him give to anything. Shadow's eyes were wide, watching as Vio read each word and following along on the page. The scene made him smile, though Vio's words came back heavy on his mind.

He sighed and stood up, stretching limbs stiff from hours of sitting. He headed towards the door, barely jumping back in time as it crashed open half an inch from his nose. Blue nearly ran into him, entering as quickly as he was. Red laughed shyly, muttering a quiet "excuse me" as he slipped past Green and Blue, who'd stopped in the middle of the room, staring at Vio and Shadow.

"Hey, I want to talk to you all about something." Green said before Blue could make a scene. He pulled a chair from the table for Blue and Red standing behind him. Vio held the place in the book with a finger and the shade beside him looked up.

Green smiled and straightened his posture, finding a place he could look at all of them. "Tomorrow we'll hopefully find that temple and get Zelda… after that I always thought we were agree on what we were doing... well, what I think is evidently not what everyone else does." he sighed. "Where do we go from there? Where do we stand?"

Shadow looked away and Vio patted his shoulder. "You know where I am." the blond said.

"Well, that's a big question, Green." Red muttered. "I don't think it's up to us alone. What about Zelda and Father?"

"Perhaps we should wait to make a final decision until we can consult them both." Vio suggested with a slight, apologetic smile for Green for the way he'd acted before.

The leader nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. I apologise for how insensitive I've been about you guys. I've been so focused on Zelda that, well, I just assumed you'd all want to join again."

"It's okay, Green! Red assured, patting his head like a dog.

Vio nodded. "The important thing is getting Zelda now." he smiled as Shadow leaned against him, eyes closed.

Red knew better than to coo at how sweet they looked, knowing pointing it out would disrupt him, but it took a lot of willpower not to. Green smiled at the scene and then turned to Blue, who was slumped awkwardly in the chair, head lolled to the side. Green laughed. "That's why he was so quiet."

He and Red moved Blue to the bed and Red got ready for it. Shadow looked up and yawned a bit, smirking as Green, then Red mirrored him. He did it again and grinned as finally Vio needed to yawn as well, though he was humoring Shadow more than anything else. "OH! Hey, Green. You should take a bed tonight." Shadow pointed out.

Green looked at him and Vio. "I don't need to."

"I don't need to sleep." Shadow pointed out. "I mean, I will, but not for long. Just enough to completely heal from today. You should have the bed."

Vio nodded. "It makes sense." He shrugged. And so it was that Shadow curled up on the floor with several blankets on the floor and fell asleep within minutes, twisted into a position none of the others thought looked comfortable. Everyone went to bed, but they didn't sleep for log until Blue, Green, and Vio woke up to the sound of loud howling. "Goddesses, Blue!" Green cursed.

"What?!" Blue demanded, even more irritably than usual.

"Not you!" Green stood up and walked to the window.

Blue glared at him and the moon highlighted his silhouette. "I bet you could hit that thing with Vio's bow from here." he grumbled.

Green shook his head. "At this rate he's going to wake up everyone in the town. I'm going to see if we can bring him in before someone does shoot him."

He sprinted downstairs and outside in just pants and his undershirt, making the cold noticeable, especially to his bare feet. "Blue!" he called, summoning the wolfos.

"If you don't rename that thing, I will!" Blue the human yelled from their window, again having though someone wanted to talk to him for once. Green waved him off as Blue(the wolfos) sniffed at his feet for a few seconds, then tilted his head upwards again to howl.

Green, startled at the impressive volume, quickly clamped his hands over Blue's muzzle, silencing him. Blue growled a bit, but made no aggressive move. "Hush and maybe I can bring you in." Green told him, not sure if he could understand. Blue seemed to get the message though and quieted, following Green to the door of the inn where the owner was looking out at them, very annoyed. He agreed to let Blue in provided they took care to clean any messes and kept him silent. Upon entering the room Blue went straight to Shadow and wedged himself under one of the Shade's arms. Shadow muttered something and curled his arm around the wolfos. Green went back to bed.

_Golden sunlight showered down on Shadow, but its rays did not burn his skin or drain his power, as the sun normally did. All around him were beautiful willow trees, flowering bushes, and pure green grass. A stone path led him through patches of sunlight and shadow, through the most beautiful place Shadow had ever seen. He wondered vaguely if he should be doing something, but in the end all he could think was to follow the path, passing chirping birds and a cool blue stream. In the distance mighty mountains surrounded him, but he payed them no mind as the stream wounds up just beside the path and he was following it just as much as the golden cobblestone. Eventually he came to a small pond, around which three beautiful women were gathered. The closest to him was standing tall, her arms folded. Her hair, pulled back in a ponytail, was fiery red, brighter than any creature's Shadow had ever seen. She wore minimal but ornate leather armor stained a reddish-brown that matched her eyes and had tanner skin and a more muscular build than the others. Shadow could not see her face._

_He felt intimidated by her and turned his eyes to the second, the palest of the three. The woman was very slender and tall, though now she was sat on a rock at the water's edge, her bare toes just dipping in. She wore a long, flowing dress the color of the sky on a clear day embellished with a silver sash at her waist. Her hair was a deep blue, though it didn't look unnatural on her. The hair curled around past her shoulders, wavy at the very ends. her face was slender, and her eyes were icy blue and thin, framed by long eyelashes. She was the most beautiful woman Shadow had ever seen, and everything about her seemed to flow, her every movement alight with grace. Something about her reminded him of Vio. _

_The final woman seemed younger than the other two, though Shadow couldn't put an age on any of them. Sitting on the grass, she had light green hair, messy bangs falling over her forehead and draping in front of her ears. It was shorter than the other two's hair it and didn't quite come to her shoulders. She had a more laid-back air than the others, unburdened and free, dressed in a green tunic with dark leaves embroidered at the bottom and around the v-shaped collar. She held a green-glowing seed in her palm, smiling at it, while the others watched with mild interest. Green eyes alight with delight, the third woman held out her hand as a butterfly flew past and coaxed it to her empty hand. The seed had come from a strange, faintly-glowing plant in front of her with ivy-like leaves and a slender stem. a few seeds hanging from it like emerald pea pods. _

_She gently crushed the seed she held and sprinkled the dust over the butterfly, laughing in delight as it was enveloped in a green glow and curled into a chrysalis that lay dormant in her palm. "Look at what the seeds from my plant do, sisters!" She was enthusiastic, but not in a childish way, her bright tone, if anything, made her sound like a good-natured, but ancient being in a way Shadow could never describe. "They do not sprout and flower, but they make other things do the opposite! A flower would turn to bud, then to stem, to sprout, to seed if it touched this powder."_

"_What use is that?" the redhead scoffed. "A seed to make things weaker in a world that is only a seed itself. Things need to grow here, not revert." _

"_There will be a point someday those things will be too grown for this world to contain, if they do indeed continue to grow endlessly." The beautiful woman reasoned, an amused smile upon her lips as she held out a hand for the a seed that her sister handed to her without question. "Hyrule is nearly ready to be without us, perhaps we can leave the plant as a gift to Farore's children." _

_Farore smiled and nodded, gently placing the chrysalis on the grass under the plant. "This plant will not grow others, but it will grow a new seed every hundred years. I hope they make use of it in coordination with your wisdom."_

"_We can only hope the inhabitants of Hyrule treat our land and our gifts wisely." Nayru smiled. _

The vision faded as Shadow blinked his eyes open, the lingering image of Nayru's smile staying with him longer than all else until the dream faded completely from his memory, him being too distracted by Blue's tongue to try and preserve the dream as the wolfos licked his face urgently.

"Good morning, Blue. Big day today."

* * *

Hello again! Sorry my last few author's notes have been rushed, It's been a rough few weeks. But here's your next chapter!

I want to thank all of you for reading this story, It's so great to see all the reviews, favorites, and follows coming in! And I would love to have more! I love reviews, I like knowing what was good and bad about a chapter and how I could get better. It helps me as a writer and it helps you guys get better stuff to read!

I've had a lot of support for this story and it makes me happy to just think about!

NExt chapter we start to get down to the final leg of the story, so, as Scar says, be prepared


	13. XIII

XIII

Packing up was an easy thing in the morning and they ate at a local bakery, all five content with rolls and butter. Green and Blue armored up again while Shadow went out and bought some meat from a butcher and gave it to Blue the wolfos and they were on their way, horses huffing and snorting as they tried to find a way up the mountains, following a river that wound down the incline.

Though Shadow noticed Vio looking at him throughout the day, not staring so much as observing, he said nothing, content to secure an arm around the hero's waist as the horse moved slowly up the mountain.

Luckily the slope was well-shaded and Shadow didn't have to cling so dependently to the other rider, keeping in bright enough spirits to joke and laugh when Blue the wolfos temporarily got his head stuck in a rabbit-hole. Though the day was bright and the shadow was in high spirits, the day wore on and weariness settled in, wearing their rested minds into planning ahead, dwelling on the conflict and the fear for Zelda that Green always carried, though he often tried to hide it for the sake of the group's morale. Vio noticed, and was laden with his own burdens of thought as on they went. Eventually his and Green's moods, as well as Blue's grumbling negativity, led the group to uncomfortable silence as they climbed up, up, up the mountain before them and so it was a relief to all when Red suggested a break.

Green and Blue went to fill everyones water while Red knelt beside Blue and scratched him playfully, making the appropriate dog-voice noises as he did so. The others occupied, Vio gently grabbed Shadow's elbow. "Will you come with me?'

Shadow looked at him in surprised, but shrugged and followed Vio into the underbrush.

"Vio, what are you doing?" He asked, speaking softly. They were alone, they'd moved far enough to be sure of that, but the peaceful bit of forest was soothing to them both, and with no reason to speak loudly, neither one did.

The blond was close, though not uncomfortably so when he said in a slightly airy voice "may I?"

Shadow wasn't quite sure what he was agreeing to, but the question and Vio's voice, the way his eyes looked almost shy, sent a string of thoughts through his mind that made him shiver ever so slightly and agree."Anything, Vio."

Blue eyes met grey and Vio smiled slightly. He raised his hands carefully to Shadow's cape, working free the clasp and lifting an arm over Shadow's head to pull it from his shoulders, folding it over a nearby tree for now.

Shadow stood in his plain black tunic and trousers, his undershirt forgone and the collar of his tunic unfolded, though sleeves and the collar differed it from the one he wore when they were young. Shadow was still not sure of Vio's intentions, but realising he didn't mind not knowing with the way Vio was acting so carefully, it felt intimate and warmed his chest, unable to stop a soft smile as Vio drew forward carefully. "Some of the things I do might seem a bit… strange. But they serve a purpose." Vio muttered, looking up at Shadow again, who nodded.

"Like I said. Anything." Shadow smiled, coaxing one out of Vio as well, and it was a brief moment where Vio's affections could be seen openly in his face.

Vio cleared his throat after a moment and stepped forward, placing a hand against Shadow's shoulder and gently inhaling over the other one, searching for a scent beneath what they'd all picked up from the horses and the forest. Shadow closed his eyes and lifted his chin, he'd be holding his breath had he any lungs. Vio smiled and moved his hand from Shadow's shoulder to his cheek. "You're enjoying this, then." He whispered.

"Yes." Shadow answered simply. "Though I'm still not sure what you're doing."

Vio pressed their lips together for only a moment. "I'm not teasing you Shadow, but we have to get back to the others soon. Don't… expect anything."

Shadow nodded, whispering "I love you." Vio smiled and continued, sniffing at his neck once more before moving his hand to Shadow's hair, feeling it between his fingers and examining it in what light they had. Shadow kept his eyes closed as Vio's hand ran through his hair again, gently tucking the lock back into place amongst the disarray of the others. Next Vio took up his hand, turning it over in his own and raising it to his nose. Finally now he was able to feel Shadow, to be this close and answer questions he had about the shade, though his intentions were not purely scientific. The uncertainty of the future hung overhead, and he wasn't going to deny them both just a little indulgence in the form of a kiss ar lingering touch. Shadow trusted him, he'd openly said he loved Vio, and Vio loved him too. Looking at his long eyelashes closed gently over his eyes, how comfortable he was with the strange touches, how openly he cared about Vio, the hero couldn't deny the rapid pace of his heart or the places his mind would occasionally wander to that were less than for sake of learning Shadow's biology.

"You're tunic now, please." He requested, not noticing the blush that dusted his cheeks, though Shadow did and it put his mind into an even more hazy mess. Wordlessly he pulled the belt from his own waist and Vio gently pulled the tunic over his head, fingers brushing Shadow's pale side lightly.

For a moment he just looked and Shadow watched him with heavy eyes, the smile never once leaving his lips, though Vio wore what was almost a thoughtful _pout. C_arefully, Vio's hand came forward, curling around the side of Shadow's chest, gently feeling the skin for bones underneath. Shadow's body made no indication of being unusual in any way, it looked just like his own, like Link's, if perhaps a bit thinner. Vio wondered if the slight physical differences, like his hair and, as Vio now noticed, his very slight height advantage, were tied to all shadows' ability to stretch and distort in differing light.

Shadow cast no shadow himself.

His mind had drifted and so had his hand, brushing down to rest at Shadow's hip, though he didn't notice until his hand tightened at an unexpected kiss from Shadow, both sides of his head trapped in Shadow's careful hands, holding their lips together. Vio indulged him, just that bit, and curled his arms around Shadow's near-white neck, the feel of Vio's tunic and his warmth against his bare chest enticing Shadow to deepen the kiss.

Slow, but twisted with desire, Shadow's lips made Vio's train of thought completely dissolve for several seconds, noting with curiosity the slight sting of claws at his temple and the sharpness of Shadow's teeth as his tongue brushed past them, his mind making feeble attempts to regain function.

When he finally pulled away, Vio bowed his head, trying not to invite another kiss, though it didn't stop Shadow kissing the top of his head. Shadow pulled one of his hands from Vio's head and pulled the hero's hand into it, clasping it unintentionally in Vio's field of vision. The sight of the claws there reminded Vio of his original purpose for bringing Shadow out into the forest, though he was tempted to forget it again with another kiss like the one they just shared.

He squeezed Shadow's hand gently and pulled Shadow's hand to his lips, stepping back enough that he could look Shadow in the eye comfortably. "You find it harder to keep up your disguise not just when you're angry, but passionate about anything?" he asked quietly, rubbing his thumb over the side of Shadow's clasped hand as the shade brought his other hand to clasp Vio's.

"I suppose so, though It won't fall completely unless I want it to or am close to death and have no energy left." Shadow muttered uncertainly, slightly on edge with Vio's sudden interest.

"May I see?" Vio smiled just slightly, placing a gentle hand on his collarbone. Shadow looked away from Vio's eyes, betraying the hero's nagging curiosity and the recognition of how intimate the question was for both of them. "You said anything." the hero reminded him gently.

Shadow stared at the ground, a heavy frown on his lips. "Vio, I don't know." he muttered, pulling his hands away.

"Please?' Vio stepped closer again, pressing a soft kiss into Shadow's cheek.

Shadow looked at him again, their eyes meeting and his resolve softening. "Okay…" he whispered almost inaudibly.

He stepped back and help his hand out, unable to look at Vio again, staring at his hand with a almost scared expression. Vio frowned at him, unnerved by the fear in his movement and expression, watching as the blackness of Shadow's claws started to seep into his fingers as if ink was pouring down them, wisps of shadow curling away from the growing darkened area. After a few moments of the shadow inching down his arm, Shadow started to tremble slightly and Vio grabbed his hand. "Shadow, stop."

"But you wanted to-"

"No. Really, stop." Vio slid his arms around Shadow's waist and hugged him. 'I knew you were uncomfortable with it, but I didn't realise how much you didn't want to." He explained. "Let's just head back to the others." He suggested, allowing for them to forget about the unpleasant moment.

Shadow smiled thankfully, his hand changing back to the color of pale skin as he kissed Vio again, this time merely a brief, apologetic press of lips.

Back amongst the others, Shadow trailed behind Vio, tunic and cape in place once again. No one asked where'd they'd gone and no one particularly wanted to know, especially Green, who noticed that the fastener on Shadow's black cape was practically on his shoulder, though it was usually kept centred. A few nods were exchanged and that was all as they moved up the mountain once more.

The sun was only just hitting its peak in the sky when they came upon Lake Hylia glittering in the sunlight. The water looked clear and beautiful, though slight ripples still disturbed the vision beneath. It took several minutes to find the source of the turbulence, the group moving around the lake carefully for sake of the horses, who disliked the loose rocks and uneven ground. After maybe a half hour of this, the sun falling directly down onto all of them, Vio pointed out the epicentre in the water, taking form as a swirling whirlpool clear out at the far side of the water. Leaving the horses behind, as the edge of the lake only got rockier, the five made their way to the whirlpool, Shadow starting to lean on Vio when they'd been in the sun long enough for his energy to deplete to the point that he stumbled on his feet. Once they got as close as they could from the shore, Vio carefully lowered Shadow to the ground and Green waded into the water, sinking slightly into the mesh of mud and rocks at the bottom of the lake. He stopped when he felt the force of the whirlpool tug at him and looked in the water as best he could.

"I see something." He told the others. "It looks a bit like an eye carving, though it's hard to tell with the water thrashing about."

"Hold me steady out there and I'll try to shoot it." Vio said, pulling away from Shadow's protests and wading out with Green. The leader braced his feet against a few firm-seeming rocks and held onto the belt at Vio's waist while the bowmen drew an arrow back to his chin.

The first shot missed, the shattered surface of the water distorting Vio's aim even more than just still water would.

"Pfft, some genius you are." Shadow jeered playfully, grinning at Vio as the blond turned to scowl at him,

Vio raised his arms again, Green holding tight to his belt, and the second arrow buried itself right in the pupil of the eye. They watched until a heavy lid closed over the switch and broke the arrow's shaft. The whirlpool dispersed and the water settled, becoming so smooth that they could see clearly the plants at the bottom of the lake and an ornate, sealed doorway at the bottom of the lakebed, a lot of silt piled against it.

With the water imobile, Vio made his way back towards the shore to give Shadow a smug comment, but something caught Green's eye in the water. He narrowed his eyes as an underwater whirlpool formed, contained to a few feet of space until it shot out, expanding twenty feet in diameter around the doorway. With a cry, Green began running, slipping in the wet dirt and current of the water, still waist-deep, through the water level was dropping. Red made to go in and help, but Blue quickly grabbed him and held him off the ground from his waist as Green tripped, falling to his hands and knees with a grunt. The water sucked him towards the expanding whirlpool regardless of his attempts to slow himself by grabbing what rocks and plants he could. Vio stared in horror, mind racing and keeping a firm hold on Shadow, who he feared would do as Red had tried to and jump in after Green.

He was honestly half considering jumping in himself, Green's attempts to conceal his cries of distress breaking through even his calmness when Blue the wolfos sprinted past him, taking a mighty leap into the water and landing an impressive distance in. Water matted the fur on his stomach as he waded deeper carefully, digging his teeth into one of the straps that held Green's amour in place. Green scrabbled for a hold on the rocks, knowing that though Blue's jaws were strong they couldn't hold his and the armour's weight for long against the current. Once he found purchase Blue, crouching in the water, began to drag him backwards slowly.

The current was too strong for Green to stand in, but he crawled along and helped as best he could, choking on water and squinting his eyes against that that splashed into them, unable to breath or think properly. Soon he was safe, pulled the rest of the way to shore by Vio and Blue. Red knelt by him, hand on his back as the leader coughed up water, body shuddering with the effort of it, lungs on fire as he struggled both to breathe and to expel the liquid from his lungs.

With Green safe, Vio looked out to the water again, but the whirlpool had stopped expanding and now kept water at bay for some twenty feet around the entrance the eye switch guarded. A small path led to the stone gateway through the water as well, and with the lake around it gone, Vio could clearly make out the door sliding open, falling into place with an ominous boom.

* * *

Haha! So another chapter and another little sweet scene with Shadow and Vio. I again would like to that all you lovely people who support this fanfic, it's incredible to come into my email and see followers, favorites, and reviews showing up!

That said, I would love to see reviews from some of you newer readers as well as those consistently and blessedly reviewing. Why did you chose to follow this piece? What's good and bad in the story overall or in individual chapters or scenes? I want your thoughts, reactions, praise, and criticisms!

That said, I want to give notice to both an amazing, wonderful person who has drawn an adorable comic for the Fifth and also my lack of Tumblr skills. I want to thank them for the adorable fanart and will tell you how to reach it, to the best of my knowledge.

You can just Google 'evilrootbeer tumblr' and it'll bring up a page titles Malice and Sassafras and from there a little Art bookmarky deal on the right will bring you to where the comic is posted. That's as good as I can give you folks to reach it, sorry. If you just want a link I'll gladly discuss it over PM. For that matter,I'll discuss anything over PM, though, for the record, if you're asking about how to use Tumblr you will simply be redirected to the closest Sheikah Stone.


	14. XIV

XIV

"So this is it…" Shadow muttered, staring into the opened doorway. Very little light actually illuminated the tunnel, as no source came from inside. The shade, again, was to lead the way. They left Blue the wolfos at the shore, not wanting to risk him getting trapped in a room of the temple they were to enter. Link had basic knowledge of how many ancient ruins were built and trapped, and the odd requirement of climbing ladders or sidling past things was a concern.

So the five pressed on into the temple, unphased by the sound of bugs scuttling about but a bit concerned at the dust that fell onto their heads. Green was still dripping wet, though his armour lay guarded by Blue on shore. He'd decided to go in wet rather than further extend the time Zelda was in danger and waiting to dry. The water dripping from his clothes was heavy enough that it would make him outright clumsy with the added weight of the metal plating, so he'd left it behind.

"This is twice now we've had to trust Shadow's eyes, shouldn't we have bought a lantern by now?" Blue complained. He was in front of everyone except for Shadow, so when the shade reached the end of the hall he simply stepped aside and let Blue run smack into the wall there with a curse.

There's light up above us. " Red noticed while Green and Vio kept Blue and Shadow apart from each other, Blue practically clawing the air Green kept between them. At the observation, though, the group looked up. Sure enough, a slight orange glow came from the top of the wall Blue had run into. Green gave Blue a leg-up and the irritated warrior crawled on top of a ledge, looking out into a vast cavern with a bit of wonder but mostly contempt.

He could tell it had once been beautiful, the enormous rocky room with a boxy building making a column in the middle of the water and rising to the ceiling. A few torches at the corners of a platform surrounding the structure illuminated the cavern in a dull glow that didn't stretch to the shadowy corners of the ceiling and room. Several chunks of stone that had broken away from the structure lay crumbled on the platform or fell down into the complete blackness of the water around it. A cracked and rotted wooden block drifted near a place in the platform that had once been used to cradle it, waterlogged splinters falling away from the faces and inching away in the water disturbed only by crumbling bits of stone. The other four joined Blue in looking at the once-grand temple. Water filled in the tunnel behind and beneath them silently.

Once the shock of it had worn off, they decided to go to the centre of the room where the odd pillar was. None of them were particularly keen, however, to go into the black, reflective water for fear of what poisons or creatures may lurk within. After a minute of debate, Shadow simply knelt at the water's edge and dipped a hand in, bringing a cupped handful of liquid to his nose and lapping a tiny amount into his mouth, much to Vio's irritation. Shadow let the water slide out of his hand and rolled his eyes. "It's only water. Don't drink it, by any means, but swimming to the platform won't hurt you."

When everyone seemed hesitant to test his analysis Vio braced a hand on the shoulder of the still-kneeling Shadow and lowered himself into the water first, gritting his teeth against the freezing liquid's assault on his nerves. Shadow held onto his arm while Vio struggled to keep afloat and fight the urge to curl into a ball to conserve body heat. The others watched. Blue rolled his eyes as Shadow continued to hold onto Vio and took matters into his own hands. With a cry, Red was picked up and tossed into the water, Blue jumping in after him. The splashes from their impact soaked an irritated Shadow with cold water and sent Vio under temporarily, soaking everywhere he'd managed to keep dry this far and forcing his hand from Shadow's. Green cringed at the chill of the water as a fair amount hit him as well.

"Stupid Blue!" Vio hissed coming up, grabbing onto the edge of the ledge they'd came in from.

With a gasp, Red finally fought his way to the surface and swam back to the ledge, pulling himself halfway onto it and panting, coughing up water and half-sobbing. Blue surfaced and stayed where he was in the water for a moment, jaw clenched against the cold, then started the swim to the platform in the middle of the room "Come on, we're losing time!" he growled as threateningly as he could through chattering teeth.

Green frowned and followed, jumping over Vio and Red's heads into the water and making his way towards the platform and its strange building-like structure when he surfaced, making towards the torches that were more their guide than anything else they could see in the dim light. Vio coaxed Red into moving towards the platform and Shadow drifted over above the water, having recovered enough from the sun to use his powers in such a way. Blue looked murderous, glaring at the shade, sopping wet in the leather armor that had added so much discomfort to his swim.

Once all were safely on the crumbly stone platform they circled it, jumping over the gap left by the drifting wooden block. On the east wall, left of where they came in, was a door crossed over with a rusted chain 'x', a bulky circular lock still holding it in place after countless years. A second wooden block was in front of it, looking in just as bad shape as the other, though at least it was still in place.

Across from the entrance was a raised ledge with a cracked, collapsed dragon statue leering at them in the half-light. Vio pointed out a target on the statue's neck and summised that it likely had something to do with the way up, though it was likely to shatter now if hit with significant force. In the wall of the central structure facing it was a half-rotted door curtained with spider or walltula webs, the silk being too fine for the massive skulltulas to weave. To the north side was a square stone tunnel no one felt particularly inclined to swim to and explore.

"We need a key." Vio sighed. "It's likely up there," he gestured to the unreachable ledge "or in the tunnel. Maybe even somewhere inside the central building here." Shadow poked at the rotting door ho nodded at and a sliver of wood fell away, getting caught in the thick webbing.

"Eeehh…" Shadow scowled at the door. "Have fun with that one.

Blue was on the south side of the platform, staring at the locked door. "We don't need a key." He said, narrowing his eyes at the chain.

Green sighed. "Blue, it's locked. You can see the keyhole-"

"I also see a lot of rusted chain." Blue huffed, stepping towards the water again. Vio moved to the edge of the platform and folded his arms, watching with interest as Blue jumped in and swam towards the door. It wasn't a sure thing. Blue was strong and the chains looked very rusted, but looks could be deceiving. The others watched, Red slumped against the structure in the center, curled halfway into a ball, Shadow's black cape draped around his shoulders and clenched tightly in his hands.

Blue reached the wooden dock, climbing up clumsily with pieces of wood coming off in his hands and the block wobbling in the water. He eventually had to pull himself up with one of the chains across the door. In a second the room echoed with a startling CRACK and was quickly followed by another, though only Red jumped a second time. Bits of debris sprinkled down from the ceiling and a larger piece fell in the corner of the room. Vio backed Green and Shadow to the wall of the room in the center where he knew they'd be at least a bit safer as Blue attacked the chains again, bringing the butt of his sword down as hard as he could on the rustiest patch.

After several minutes Blue's swearing, grunting, and panting had joined the consistant sounds of the echoing strikes and the plop of small stones and such falling into the water. One of the links in a chain had nearly snapped. With a final cry of aggression, Blue's sword came down on it and the link popped open, needing only a little encouragement to stop clinging to the rings atop and beneath it, the chain falling limp, attached now at the top of the door and the lock. "Good job, Blue!" Red cheered,

The others were fascinated and a bit too frightened of Blue's passionate attack on the chain to offer help as he'd pounded away, also they knew Blue would likely turn them down without a second thought. But now, Blue panting and slumped against the door, Green offered to do the other side, though Blue still refused.

"I-I'll do it in a moment." He panted, standing up as proudly as he could. His hands were forming blisters, some already oozing blood.

There was a slight splash as Red slipped into the water, Shadow's cape abandoned on the platform. He swam over, ignored by Blue, and struggled onto the wood block next to the warrior.

"Blue, you're really hurt." He muttered, gently pulling on Blue's hands to show him the blisters in the bad light from the center torches.

Blue pulled his hands away. "I'm fine."

Shadow dematerialised, reappearing beside Blue, floating above the water to save room on the block, cape back in place. He could see better than any of the others and shook his head. "Blue, half your skin is torn away. Let the others handle the second chain."

Black bandages seemed to seep from Shadow's palm and he held Blue's wrist in place firmly, being none too gentle wrapping the shadowy fabric around Blue's hands. Vio and Green swam over and Shadow grinned, picking up a horrified Blue around the stomach and pulling him several feet away from the door to give others room on the block. Blue struggled until Shadow threatened to hold him underwater, at which points Blue's fights switched exclusively to verbal, Shadow beaming all the while.

Vio examined the broken chain, humming curiously. "I'm surprised you were able to break this. There is, or at least was, some kind of magic put on this when the temple was made, but it's faded or been dispelled by someone.

"I bet there's more to this temple than we know. It probably was built as a trial to guard something years ago, preventing all but a hero who proved himself to get whatever's hidden inside. Hyrulians have always been clever about traps and puzzles, we should be weary. Plus, this whole thing seems like a trap. The strange whirlpool outside, those torches being lit, and this lock, it just seems wrong."

"I noticed that too." Green said, looking out over the black water at the sentry-like torches. "Vaati could be watching us."

Vio glanced at Shadow but the shade was holding a squirmy Blue, who was difficult more out of discomfort than protest by then. "He could have been watching us this whole time, Green. Who knows what he's planning..."

Green nodded and he, Vio, and Red began to attack the chain in much the same way Blue had, hitting the weakest part with the butts of their swords. Their focus, however, was precision over power in their case and soon the chain and lock gave way, both crumpling at their feet. Vio shifted it off the block with his foot and Shadow laughed, returning Blue to the block and alighting on it beside him, frowning suddenly and looking at the door as he sensed something beyond it, deeper in the temple.

Green reached out and pushed the door open, revealing a pitch black tunnel beyond filled with the sound of running water. "Let's go."

* * *

Finally getting into it, huh?

I know I say this a lot but I'll say it again. I REALLY appreciate all the support I've gotten for this story! Having people reviewing every chapter is amazing, and the written proof that people are reading and enjoying this makes it so much more fun to write! So please leave your thoughts and comments, what you like, suggestions, anything you want in reviews!

I can't believe I've almost finished this story. I usually loose motivation and find it hard to finish, but the constant reminders that people are enjoying this, the favorite, follow, and review emails piling up in my inbox... You all are fantastic! Absolutely fantastic! And you know what? So am I!


	15. XV

XV

"I sense something." Shadow said, halting the group before they went in the door. "I don't think it's in the next room but it's bad. It feels different from Vaati, too. Almost worse."

"Worse?" Green stared at him in shock. "Ganon?"

"No. Different still. Channeling dark energy isn't inherently bad, using it for malicious ends is. Ganon and Vaati…. They're evil, they bathe in dark energy and the pain of others, but they chose their paths. They still have the broken remnants of a soul that maybe could have chosen better. The thing was created from and to be evil and has never had a merciful thought in it's existence. All that hatred and dark magic have collected after hundreds of years and made its chamber or prison feel almost worse that the inside of the dark mirror, where no light shines and the darkness is filled with all manner of unholy creatures..." He frowned and looked into the blackness of the the room before them. "But enough being poetic. I'm going ahead to check out the next few rooms."

He stepped into the room and onto the only thing the light from the door illuminated, a small stone ledge. He could see though. A great skulltula web stretched across the room over an enormous gap in the floor. The side he was on dropped off at a very steep incline where two small, splintery wooden platforms held up against the wall. He could easily slide down to one. The side opposite him had an incline as well. Though it was less steep, dark water flowed down its width, falling into a dark chasm below. There were more platforms in a line going up it, four, and each had the same little stone target as the fallen dragon statue in the first room. All were completely stationary, the water flowing around them peacefully. Stone still crumbled from the ceiling and walls in some places, but that wasn't Shadow's concern.

A tight fear was welling up inside his chest. He'd never been exposed to the kind of energy he was sensing now and it unnerved him. He was a being of shadow, he knew how dark magic worked, and he needed to find whatever was getting him so on edge so he could help the others fight it. He focused on the direction of the energy and followed, stepping off over the chasm and water as if the floor was flat across the room or a bridge spanned the place he stepped. "Wait for me here and I'll give you a report when I get back, then you'll know what to expect." He told the others.

He noticed a few dead torch holders around the room, though only two still held torches. He summoned the warmth of a purple flame to his hand and took comfort in it for a few moments before the fire split in two and shot towards the torches and lit the room with a purple glow that reflected off the water. The fire had been easy to summon, though he had a moment ago known using magic would drain him. He was gaining power from the dark energy, though, and he felt himself seeping it up like a sponge, regaining power he'd not felt since the height of his days under Vaati. Now, though, instead of castles and houses, it was only a lock at the far side of the room he burned with his magic. The melted lock fell to the ground and he pushed open the door.

The next room was odd. He looked around and could see three dragon-head statues on separate platforms throughout the room. Thy were identical to the toppled one in the main hall right down to their crumbling consistency, though two of them only had their heads visible. Shadow wondered if they too had a neck buried under the ledges they inhabited. Ignoring them for now, Shadow floated over a shallow pool in the floor and to a ledge high in the room where large wooden made a barrier between him and the next door like the top of some hellish fence coming out of the earth. Luckily for the shade, the spikes were only a few feet high and he got over easily, though carelessly. He landed without looking and ended up in a puddle of rotted flesh that may once have been a creature, But there before him was the door that led to the thing he'd been searching for, the worn wood blocking none of the free-flowing dread Shadow felt about whatever lay on the other side. Knowing no good could come of delay with the others waiting on him, Shadow pushed open the door and stepped inside.

His boots fell into water, though they made no splash in the eternally calm pool. Shadow looked around, feeling still the evil power within the room but amazed at its beauty. He'd stepped _outside, _into an area so vast he couldn't see the end of the placid water or cloudless sky in any direction he turned, though a dead tree stood several yards in front of him and a golden building rose from the water several behind that. The sky here felt as if it had never been marred by clouds, though it shone almost blue-green instead of the sky Shadow had come to admire in Hyrule. He could tell something was terribly wrong, that his boots should have made some noise as he turned about in it, or caused a rippling far out into the still water. He looked down at his feet and could see his own reflection staring back at him from the water. Grey eyes looked wearily at themselves and the messy purple hair falling around them, a cape that should have been wet fell bone-dry into it's own mirrored image.

Shadow raised a hand and studied it in the water, still somewhat amazed that he had physical form again after so many years. The rough journey hadn't given him much time to think about it, but being able to see his own reflection, a living being, was incredible. Seeing his hand spread out and clench in the water, the calm, beautiful room, nearly lulled him into a trance until he realised the hand in the water was turning pitch black. He gasped in horror, staring at his own hand in confusion and remembering the danger of the room as if he were hit by lightning. He jumped backwards, but not in time to avoid the dark hand that clung to his ankle and held fast. With a cry, Shadow fell backwards into and choked on water that only now decided to wet what was submerged in it and to create a splash and ripples. A second midnight black hand reached from beneath him in the water and grabbed one of his hands as he struggled desperately to get back to the surface, being pulled down as if the floor had never existed, as if in a different dimension.

The others had watched as Shadow burnt the lock off the door at the far side of the now-lit room, but it had been several minutes since they had last seen the shade. Green was pacing,Vio was leaning against the wall, eyes downcast, and Red and Blue were sitting cross-legged on the wooden block on the other side of the open door. Red was doing something with Blue's hand and the warrior was too distracted to care much, indulging Red's wordless prompts while he mulled over a hundred different ways he could end this journey and kill Vaati.

Vio was staring at the staircase-like platforms and trying to think of a way over the funneled casm. They might be able to climb the incline on the far side of the room if not for the water. They would no doubt slip and wall on the wet stones to whatever fate they found in that black chasm. The platforms were dubious at best, being in no better condition than the ones in the first room.

Those these thoughts all passed through his mind at one point or another, Vio's curious mind was more focused on the targets and what the temple was designed for rather than the problem solving they needed to cross. Shadow could carry them, simple as that. But Shadow was taking his time…

Vio sighed and looked across the room at the door on the other side of the room, the twisted metal of the lock coiled at the floor. Shadow had been gone longer than he was comfortable with and fear was starting to nag at him. He kept silent though, knowing his bias. He'd not be the first to suggest moving on. Instead he pondered a new enigma: what had Shadow become to him?

The kiss in the tavern he could blame on what milk he'd consumed and the openness Shadow treated him with that night. It was a slip-up, but Vio couldn't leave him with the idea that he didn't care about the shade. He did care, more than almost anything as he was realising, but kissing Shadow had been the first step in a journey fated to be rough for everyone,

Reading to Shadow was him worn and weary, making a point to Green and to Shadow. The true beginning of his discovery of his priorities, It was tactless, dangerous, but it was peaceful and warm.

The day in the woods was him giving in. Shadow pressed against him all day on the horse, the memory of the night before, reading to him and the kiss, days of Vio keeping his blank expression and impartial judgement. The hope Green gave him with the promise of the possibility of staying apart. He'd snapped. Completely, or near it. He closed his eyes. No, he'd not snapped, though he'd been close to it with that kiss. So close.

His eyes snapped open and he shook his head brutally, shoving aside the memory before he did anything incriminating with the others so nearby. Where had his self control fled to?

_Down Shadow's throat._

He shushed the suggestion from his own mind and looked again at the big room they were in. The memories now left him with a stronger feeling of worry, not just the warmth from the ghost of Shadow's lips,

Green noticed Vio's heavy frown and voiced what he'd been thinking for several minutes now. "Something might have happened to Shadow. I think we should keep going."

Vio sighed with relief internally. Red and Blue looked up and Vio couldn't help but smirk when he saw Red was successfully holding both of Blue's hands between them.

Blue looked down and saw what Vio was smirking at, quickly pulling his hands away.

"What are you doing, Red?" He demanded, standing up and blushing noticeably even in the dim lighting.

The other smiled. "I don't know, but you were letting me."

Blue scoffed and pushed past Green and Vio, looking out over the pit in the floor. "So how are we getting across this thing?"

Green sighed. "I don't know."

All eyes turned to Vio but he simply shrugged. "I'm not your fix-all. I figured Shadow would get us across."

"Some genius you are!" Blue exclaimed, kicking a bit of loose stone down the incline at their feet.

Vio folded his arms. "Why don't you just break our problem with a sword? That seems to be the extent of thought put into any of your plans."

"Better than nothing!" Blue yelled. "Or relying on your stupid boyfriend!"

"You're not going to get me flustered, Blue. To be honest, though, Red seemed to get you blushing pretty hard just holding your hand."

"Enough, guys!" Green shoved Blue back from Vio, who looked more smug than ever.

Red came into the room with them through the door. "Come on. Shadow might be in trouble, this is no time to fight."

"He's right." Green looked across the room. "Vio, do you have anything?"

Vio followed his gaze. "I've been a bit distracted. The best I can give you is somehow using those stone targets, though both they and those little platforms seem ready to crumble."

"We'll save those as a last resort then. Blue? Red?"

Blue shrugged but Red pointed above their heads. "What about that."

"The skulltula web…" Vio muttered. "Of course. The radials won't be sticky, though the spiraling part is."

"Wait, we're gonna go across on a skulltula web!?" Blue stared at Vio in horror.

Vio smirked and nodded. "Skulltula webs are incredibly strong. The straight pieces are just to hold it up, we can get over with them. It's the circled threads that are meant to catch keese and whatnot."

"I don't think we'll think of anything better." Green sighed. "If we try, we'll just be wasting time."

He led them forward, checking carefully for a skulltula long dead, and grabbed on to one of the radials near his head at the little stone ledge near the door. He grabbed on and inched outward, using skills learned as a child climbing trees and strength build over years of being a knight. He didn't hesitate at all grabbing the thick threads and weaving his hands between the threads coated in the glue of the skulltulas, dropping himself at the far side panting and looking behind him with slight impatience. A fire had been lit, he was going to find Zelda and rescue her. _Today._

Vio dropped down a few seconds after him and Red took maybe a minute more with Blue right behind.

They pushed past the wood door and into the next room, glad again for the light Shadow had left. Vio noticed the door he'd gone through immediately and they made their way to it, Vio organised them getting up to the ledge and over the spikes in the floor and soon they were pushing their way into the water-filled room with the decrepit tree.

"It's beautiful …" Red muttered, looking around.

Green glared at the water. "It's wrong."

* * *

Sorry for the bit of time between updates. I went to camp for a few days and, well, no wifi or Link-covered laptop.

I did come home, however, to a ton of favorites and follows and a few lovely reviews for my stories! I'm so glad to still have people coming in and reading this and wanting to read more. It made the weariness from camp melt away ^^

Thank you all again! Hopefully we'll have this story wrapped up fairly soon, though I always seem to add way too much into a chapter I intended to contain other things so it just keeps getting longer and longer.

Anyway, leave your thoughts and critique in a review or even PM me any questions or thoughts! I'd love to hear from you all, even if for things completely unrelated to The Fifth! If you want I'll consider requests for this or anything else you want me to do. I'm thinking of making a 'sequel' kind of thing to the Fifth. Alternate scenes, or snapshots before and after the story. Any thoughts?


	16. XVI

XVI

"Wrong?" Red looked at Green with wide eyes.

Vio nodded. "We're deep under a lake. This place may be beautiful, but it can't exist."

"That's not all I mean. I can sense something's off."

"Something's off indeed." chuckled a deep and honey-smooth voice.

The four turned around but could not see where the voice came from. Drawing their weapons, Green nodded them forward towards the tree and they moved forward, their feet sloshing softly in the ankle-deep water.

"That's right." The voice purred, taking on a hiss-like edge. "Crawl deeper into my hands."

"Who are you?" Green called out, boldly taking a stand against the room as a whole. The voice was silent for several minutes and they moved forward again, towards the tree, dread filling their bodies like lead. Vio was the first to notice.

The tree and its little island cast a strange reflection as they moved closer, not what any of them would expect. Its bent, leafless branches made jagged images in the calm water, but the reflection itself was anything but calm.

A rope was tied to one of the limbs of the tree and a struggling blur of black and purple was suspended from it. The image was disturbed by their own rippling footfalls and its own movement, but they all recognised the form instantly.

"Shadow!" Red cried in horror, diving into the water where the image rippled and completely distorting it with the splash, pawing frantically beneath the water for the shade. Vio's eyes were frozen in horror on the spot where Shadow would have to be hanging to cast such a reflection.

Blue and Green were back-to-back, looking around wildly, swords drawn.

Throaty, deep laughter echoed in the expanse and a black puddle began to form in front of Green, who watched in horror as a figure emerged from it.

His skin shone black like polished onyx, his hair fell around his head lighter than ravens' feathers. His clothes were jet black as well, a collared tunic, undershirt, leggings and a hat not unlike the one Link wore as a child.

As a whole he resembled Link and the four greatly, if not for the darkness covering him. His face was longer, though, and his crow-colored hair parted down the middle. Red eyes gleamed through shaded lids. The baldric slung over his shoulder held a magnificent black sword with a pearly black handle, its crossguard resembled wings extended from the handle and a glinting red diamond marked the spot where handle met blade. On the spirit's back was a shield of black and silver, the Hylian Crest distorted in its centre.

The creature grinned, teeth a stark white contrast to the charcoal of his clothing and body. Fangs leered at the heroes. "It appears you have found your friend. You are more observant than I expected." he rasped, his voice losing almost all the smoothness of before. He spoke in a strange accent, rougher than that which Link had learned from his home in Hyrule Castle. They'd never heard the likes of it, and could tell it was from days long past.

"Who are you?" Green demanded again, his blade drawn and ready.

The fiend tilted his head teasingly, speaking as if pondering the weather. "I don't know, really. I'm a reflection, but I never met the one I was meant to reflect." His expression turned distant, dreamy in the most unnerving of ways with his pointed grin creeping wider. "Never had the pleasure of sinking my claws deep into his chest and tasting the red that pooled from it, never saw his eyes alight with fear!" His own eyes flared a deeper red as he shouted the last few words. Green's grip on his sword tightened. The devil was proving himself unpredictable. "No, no. I was left to rot in this temple, guarding a treasure the hero would never himself claim. Forgotten, unneeded. Never fighting the battle for which I was awakened. The hero lived without facing the horrors of his own dark half and the hero died somehow other than his own blackened hands tightening around his neck, their light counterparts tearing at my skin, trying to pry them away from his windpipe."

"You are messed. Up!" Blue yelled suddenly, a look of rage plastered over his face. He rushed at the fiend, but the being simply sank into the water beneath it, avoiding the swipe of his sword. He spun around, ready to attack again, but Green held up a hand.

"Let me handle this." he muttered, eyes scanning for the demon.

Vio and Red were examining the tree and water around the tiny island it grew on. When the water was settled they could get a clear view of Shadow hanging from the branch, clawed hands tugging at a rope around his neck, cape billowing about his writhing movements.

"Let _you _handle this. You must be the leader then." A voice in Green's ear made him jump and he whirled around, greeted by the glowing red eyes of the dark creature. "You know, I waited years to challenge the hero. _Years._ So long that a restless spirit like myself could go dormant, slip into a state without thought or care. It was bliss after all those long years trapped in this cell. Bliss until you scared that sorcerer through here. His magic woke me up from my nap, ready again to taste the blood of a hero long dead. But you… You possess his light." Green grit his teeth and glared at the creature as it seemed to absorb his image, red eyes traveling up and down his body. "You're a hero too, if I'm not mistaken. So I challenge you, hero. Draw your blade and face mine. Lay me to rest with it- or with your own blood."

Green shivered as the devil stepped back and slowly drew the elegant but twisted blade from its sheath and the shield from his back. "Command your friends to keep out of this, or they'll never see the hanged one again."

"Vio, Blue, Red. You heard him." Green called, keeping his eyes glued to the red ones in front of him.

The demon circled round him in perfect sync, his blade held ready. Green waited, wishing he had a shield of his own. The years of training with the knights and his father would have to serve him well in this fight, lest he meet the fate the thing desired for its 'reflection.'

It struck first and Green knocked the swipe away with his own blade. A trial, but it was enough for Green to realise he wasn't trained. Not properly. He was standing oddly, but proudly. Confident in his abilities.

_He lives to kill heroes. _Green reminded himself. _Or at least that one from long ago. _He kept a close eye on the shield. If used correctly it could be a huge advantage against him, added to the fact that he was used to fighting right-handed people, which the thing was not. Though, as more tentative strikes were administered to both sides, Green realised more and more that the demon was untrained. He barely used the shield as a defence, preferring using his sword to protect himself, forget using his shield as the weapon it could be. Green gained confidence and the creature grew impatient, making less and less coordinated attacks easily redirected by Green's four sword. The others watched in silence and anxiousness.

Green struck when he thought he had an opening, only to be massively startled when frozen in place, a moment lasting a lifetime as his head tilted ever so slowly upwards, following the boots balanced on the tip of his blade all the way up the limber but powerful body to the smiling face looking down on him.

He barely was able to lean back far enough to avoid the end of the creature's longer blade as in flipped backwards off his sword with a splash in the water. Green growled and tried again, swiping at the demon's seemingly unprotected side. His blade met only air as his adversary sunk beneath the water again.

Green spun around, looking for the dark swordsman. Only just warned in time by Red's cry, he turned and barely deflected a heavy attack. Their blades caught together, their faces inches apart as both pressed into the other. Green was sliding backwards, his boots slipping on the slick stone under the water, but he gained enough footing to twist around the devil and land a shot at his back. The creature was able to bring his shield around, but not in time to deflect the worst of Green's attack. Landing the blow, Green attacked again, using fluidity and instincts built with years of fighting. The thing fell back on its shield, unable to go on offence with its rudimentary sword skills.

Soon it looked like Green would overpower it, not giving it a chance to slip beneath the water again with his relentless but precise attacks, but he let down his guard.

He was able to disarm the creature, catching his own blade in the wings of the opponent's handle and wrenching it away, sinking beneath the water and sliding away. He turned the four sword to his opponent's throat too quickly to register his grin and moving hand.

With a cry he fell back into the water, his vision exploding into white prisms. He blinked, his sight swaying in and out of focus to the long chain connecting his chest to his adversary's hand and the ringing image of him laughing. His vision blurred again and all that remained was the red of the demon's eyes burned into his own eyes, it seemed.

_I left my armor outside_. He dimly thought, his senses a mess, all coming in and out at different times and without order, the sight of Red leaning over him crying, Blue's furious yells, the sensation of something being ripped from his chest, the echoing laughter of the demon, the final sight of his blood seeming out into the water before his mind blacked out.

None of them registered what had happened until Green had fallen and they could see the blood. The dark being laughed, his arm extended and his shield held to the side, Green's sword dropped tip-first into the water and falling as if in slow-motion.

Blue reacted first as always, sprinting forward with a cry full of rage. The creature was ready and swung around, blocking Blue with his shield and melting into the water, its laughter echoing still through the water-filled expanse. Vio stayed by the tree, checking first to see the thing hadn't joined Shadow's struggling image in the water and then pulling the bow from his shoulder. Red darted over to Green immediately, sobbing and begging the goddesses to protect him.

Blue got himself soaked turning in the water so carelessly but he didn't even realise he was wet. Vio called a warning when he saw a dark patch in the water forming behind the warrior. Blue turned and confronted the demon, who'd retrieved his sword in the chaos. Vio watched for a moment, drawing back an arrow as Blue attacked relentlessly, a good distraction as Vio landed an arrow in the middle of the creature's back. It let out an unearthly cry that rang in their ears and echoed before bashing its shield into Blue's head. He turned and came after Vio, who already had let loose a second arrow that flew into its left shoulder, though the second shot left him unprepared when the being was upon him. He lost his bow using it as a makeshift shield.

Stumbling backwards, he unsheathed his own four sword and tumbled into the water, using both hands to brace his sword against a heavy blow from the demon, closing his eyes in defeat when it raised its sword, ready to thrust it deep into his chest.

Instead, only a thick liquid drizzled onto his cheek. He opened his eyes and watched as the dark creature fell to its knees, face strained in agony. A blade had run him through and black blood poured from the puncture, sliding along the length of the sword that protruded from him and mixing with the water it dripped into. Red stood above him, face sadder than Vio had ever seen it as he looked down at the creature he'd just killed.

Black gauntlets sunk under the water as it tried to support itself on its hands, coughing up blood that drizzled down his chin like it did his sword.

Red eyed met blue in its last moment and the thing smiled at Vio as its body evaporated into wisps of odorless smoke.

The bright, beautiful area around them faded to a large stone room with doors at either end. The water disappeared and so did the wetness from their clothes, the tree faded away.

The room was lit well enough for them to see decently, but Vio closed his eyes and laid down for a moment, breathing heavily as they all were, his shock and adrenaline frazzling his thoughts.

A hand in his made his eyes open again and he was pulled to his feet by Shadow, whose neck was rubbed raw and bleeding from the rope. The dark being had known how to hurt him, though he was alive and okay. Vio gave a single, exhausted sob and hugged Shadow tightly. They embraced for several seconds before parting, Shadow sneaking a kiss onto Vio's forehead.

Blue was crumpled on the ground, though he was conscious, clutching his head in both hands. Red had returned to Green, attempting to stop the bleeding as best he could. Vio remembered a potion in his pack and told Shadow, who collected it and ran it to Green while something caught Vio's eye. Next to where he'd fallen a strange device lay on the stone, a sharp arrowhead sticking out of one end and a handle with a spring release on the other. The chain was coiled inside and Vio realised that this was the treasure the dark being had talked about guarding, the true key to getting around the temple. The dark being had stolen it sometime in his years trapped here, or perhaps Vaati had cast it from its resting place and he'd salvaged it. Either way, he'd hurt Green with it. Vio walked over and already the leader looked better, though he was far from fully healed. The potion could only heal so much and it had done its best, stopping the bleeding but leaving Green light headed and pained. Vio and Shadow helped him to his feet and Red tended to Blue, sitting by him until the throbbing in his head had faded enough for him too to stand.

"What the hell was that?" He grumbled, wincing every few seconds as his head throbbed again. Vio stepped forward to look for signs of a concussion and Shadow sighed, looking at the spot the demon had fallen.

"His name was Dark Link. Someone named Ganondorf created and abandoned him hundreds of years ago and I guess he went crazy."

"If he wasn't nuts to begin with." Blue growled, shoving Vio's hands away.

Shadow nodded and looked at the spot Dark Link had been stabbed. Vio realised and wondered if Dark Link, like himself, had ever had any humanity in him.

Vio wondered if there was any connection to Dark Link, the hero he mirrored, and the hero the five had come from.

* * *

I HAVE NEWS.

THE FIFTH IS COMPLETE. No, this isn't the last chapter, but I've got everything done except for some revisions.

But that said, I have a request. I don't want to post a new chapter without getting feedback on the last one, so leave reviews with your thoughts. Once I get a few reviews then I'll have another go-over the chapter and get it posted for you!

As always, thanks for reading! See you next chapter!


	17. XVII

XVII

With nowhere to go but forward and no time to waste, the five made their way into the next chamber. A door at the far side of the room was unlocked, where the building had appeared to be. Their weapons gathered and a new respect for Red found, they followed Shadow as he pushed open the door to the next room, sensing his former master beyond the door as well as a great power and light.

Beaten and bloodied, the four tailed Shadow into a room better lit than any in the temple. Vaati was there, his back to them and his wings stretching nearly the length of the small stone chamber, casting a jagged shadow on the walls. Zelda floated asleep in front of him above a raised platform in the floor, supported by a cushion of winds and Green bit his tongue to keep from calling to her and breaking the tense silence. A tainted force gem hovered above her, bathed in shadowy smoke. A faint white glow around Zelda was being pulled into the force gem, which was transforming it into a dark stream that dripped into a puddle on the floor. The room was bare except for the platform and a stone slab in the floor beyond it marked with an emblem bearing the triforce.

But the five hardly noticed the room as they stepped in and Vaati turned, maneuvering his great wings awkwardly in the limited space.

A booming laugh echoed through their minds. "So, the heroes have made it past even the dark fool." It leered. "And with my pet beside them, how sweet."

Shadow's face betrayed nothing as he stared up at the sorcerer's giant eye.

"Unusually quiet, aren't we?" The mage teased, shrugging his wings.

Green stepped forward. "Vaati, release Zelda." He demanded boldly, not letting the extent of his injuries show, though he was clearly in pain and blood still stained his tunic.

Vaati's eye narrowed and shook as he laughed silently, his mirth deafening in their heads. "You could say that a little more weakly and perhaps I'd consider pitying you." he hissed.

"I don't want your pity or your games, Vaati!" Green shouted. "What are you doing here!?"

The mage turned away from them, large pupil gazing at Zelda's still form and the inky puddle behind her. "This? I'm merely restoring Lord Ganon."

"What!? We trapped Lord Ganon!" Blue yelled, pointing accusatively at Vaati with his drawn sword.

Vaati flapped his wings in irritation, the movement causing a brief but sweeping gale in the confined room. "And I freed him! I rose again from dark magic leaked into your precious Hyrule and found Ganon, rested in the four sword. I destroyed its sanctuary and the magic it possessed! Now, in a few short minutes the process of converting the light energy of the princess will be complete and irreversible, Ganon will rise and the heroes will FALL!" A strong burst of wind threw the heroes back against the wall they'd come in from, though Shadow braced himself against the wind with a shield of shadow power, flashing purple as the barrier was hit with the wind and dissolving as it stopped.

Vaati looked at Shadow, who stared back passively. _You defend yourself but not the heroes?_ Vaati sneered in the language of shadows used to communicate with the hinoxes and any other creatures of Ganon's armies. _You're no use to anyone but yourself._

_You said HEROES would fall and they have. _Shadow hissed back in the same tongue. _These fools believe I am their ally, but I've seen the wisdom of your words since my weakness, Lord Vaati. I will never be truly accepted here. I stand to gain so much more alongside you and will stand beside you. _The passive expression he held flickered briefly. "_But Vio must go unharmed!"_

_You want a pet? _Vaati twitched his keeselike wings. _I do not care if you keep one. __**If he's controlled**__._

Shadow smirked. _I plan to. I will dominate him for his rejection! But now you must take heed. Draw out their weapon, a gift from the goddesses! I shall take it when the time is right, but the leader keeps it close. _Shadow resisted the urge to look at Vio, he had to play his part, had to play with what little leverage they had with two of them injured and Vaati falling for his bait.

"I have spoken, Vaati! You shall never have me, as I've told you before!" He growled in Hylian, now turning back to Vio and helping him to his feet. The glance they shared was enough to inform Vio of the ruse, though he needed the others to play their part and ignored them as they helped each other to their feet.

_Well, heroes!_ Vaati bellowed, pleased to believe he'd broken the resolve of the Hero's Shadow. _Your princess loses precious life every moment and you've fought like mice in the jaws of a cat._

Blue growled, rushing forwards. "We've beaten you before and we'll do it again!"

Vio and Red looked at him and to Green, who nodded, his eyes on Zelda. They charged as one, each drawing their swords and rushing at Vaati only to be blown backwards again as Blue reached the mage.

_You've forgotten to charge your swords with force energy._ Vaati scoffed. _Four children with toy swords are hardly enough to defeat ME!_

Green struggled to his feet once again, cursing their foolishness. _We didn't collect force gems! I was so intent on getting here…_ He looked at Zelda, who had begun to twist and moan weakly in pain. Even Shadow had to bite his lip, staring at her.

_Worry not. Her misery will be ended soon._ Vaati surrounded himself, Zelda and the strange orbs with a hurricane, buffeting back the four Links to the walls. _But enough playing. The process is almost complete!_

Shadow looked up at the wind lord through the winds and began to panic. They had no plan and only possessed a seed, what little leverage he had gained still hung precariously on Vaati's trust, but they had minutes, maybe seconds. He had to get closer to Vaati for anything to happen, but the sorcerer was protected by the wind that filled the entire room.

Shadow fought his way to Green with a shadowy barrier between the winds and himself, expanding the cover to protect Red, Vio and Blue when they approached.

"Green, the seed!" Shadow yelled over the howling wind. "Now, we have no other hope!"

Green looked at him in confusion. "It's a seed, Shadow! We don't know what it does."

Shadow's dream came back to him at once as he saw the seed, Green pulling it from a pocket. The Goddess crumbling the seed, the caterpillar, the beautiful garden came back to him all at once and he looked at the seed with a new idea.

"It's all we have!" Vio yelled, catching the look on Shadow, and Green nodded.

Shadow grinned and snatched the seed from Green, dropping the barrier and sending the heroes crashing back into the wall again. Not himself though, he replaced the shield around himself alone. "Fools!" He screamed over the wind, laughing and holding up the seed. "You've given me the goddess' gift!" Determination filled him as well as knowledge and he spared Vio a final glance filled with fear as he realized a horrible truth.

"Shadow, no!" Vio cried out, all thoughts of acting cast aside as he read the fear in Shadow's face and posture. He strained against the wind, trying to reach the shade, a million ways the seed could go wrong rushing through his mind and Shadow's look only worsening the panic building inside of him.

Blue strained to get to Shadow as well, though not to protect him. "Filthy traitor! I knew you were dangerous from the start!" He yelled, his voice dampened by the gale.

Vaati laughed and parted his winds for Shadow as the shade's skin began to melt to black, his nails hardening to claws. His eyes glowed a burning red as he peeled away his disguise, Vio using all his strength to try and get through the wind. Darkness peeled away with Shadow's skin and there was soon no way to tell any piece of him apart save for the silhouette and his eyes, even the cape dissolved. Vio stared in wonder and fear, though adoration still clung to him at the sight. This was what Shadow had so feared, dropping the illusion of his humanity. He feared rejection, though Vio found it all the more incredible now, staring at him, sensing somehow that this was a way of saying goodbye. He screamed after Shadow with hoarse voice, though the shade barely payed him a glance as he passed through the eye of the winds towards Vaati.

_Hold onto their final hope, Shadow, laughing at their trust. Mock them as the last of Zelda's life fuels Ganon's second one!_ The mage shrieked, Zelda's writhing growing weak and her cries little more than gasps.

Shadow kept his hand from curling too tightly around the seed and his face from giving away his rage. He needed to get closer but seeing Zelda he knew he had no time as Zelda fell silent, face twisted in agony.

Vaati laughed again, the winds picking up as the last of the golden energy flowed from her and she fell to the ground. The tainted force gem melted, giving the last of the converted power to the now-boiling and smoking puddle as it began to take the shape of a humanoid figure. Gritting his teeth, Shadow crumbled the seed to dust in his translucent hand and cast it into Vaati's eye. Though most of it got caught in the windstorm, the glowing particles caught easily in the wind and blew wildly about the room, touching every surface and being inside with their green glow.

Vaati shrieked and the wind intensified, blowing Shadow backwards into the air, though he never touched the ground. The dark cloud dissolved to a shimmering gold dust that fell over Zelda and white light filled the entire room. Vaati's screams died out as he fell to the ground but the four heroes suffered the same fate, their skin burning and their vision whiting out as they lost consciousness.

I wake up with a splitting headache and prop myself up with my hands weakly. Every bone in my body aches and my vision is fuzzy. There's a pool of darkness beneath me and I vaguely recognize it as my shadow. Slowly I get to my feet, though I stumble when a flash of images and memories attacks my mind and caused throbbing pain. _Bowing in respect to the sage in the mountain, darkened force gem, sad grey eyes pooling with tears. _

Fighting back the waves of memory, I stumble across the floor to Zelda, whose clear blue eyes are just starting to open. I can't help but smile in relief when she moves a hand to her head, she must have a headache as well, but she's safe.

Her voice is faint. "Link?"

"Yes, Zelda. It's me" I smile and offer her a hand. When I help her onto her unsteady feet I wrap my arms around her until she gets her balance. Even then she has I don't let go. My own breath is heavy, holding back a rush of sobs or praises or nonsense, whatever the air collecting in my throat is for.

She laughs softly and I tighten my grip, the sound of her voice just bringing more relief to my weary mind.

"Link, thank you." She whispers and I can tell she was scared and is hurt. My hand tightens to a fist over her back, though I can't pull myself away yet to look for the fiend that did it to her my body to weak and clinging to her. The room is silent asides from our breathing.

"You're welcome, Zelda… though it wasn't really me who rescued you." She pulls back and looks at me with a question on her tongue, but it's one I don't want to explain. Not yet, so I kiss her instead, pulling her closer and burying a hand protectively in her hair, the other curling another around her back, where the ends of her golden hair tickles it.

Her hands are where she always places them, over my heart and around my neck and it's familiar after the strangeness of being separate again.

I cling to her for as long as she lets me before she pushes against my chest and I let her go reluctantly. She laughs and runs a hand over my cheek. "Link, we should get out of here."

I nod and sigh, turning around and looking at the room, startled to see another person in the chamber with us.

"Who is that?" Zelda asks, moving towards the person curiously.

I grab her arm and pull her back. "Don't." I saw the dark cloud revert back to gold four different times, Ganon is gone. But I didn't see anything of Vaati after he collapsed.

"_He wasn't always an eyeball, but I don't think even he remembers what he was before he was revived. Whatever it was, it's long gone now." _

I remember Shadow's voice four times over, though I can't even remember when he said it, the memories all too ready to mix and conflict. "It might be Vaati." I mutter, stepping closer and keeping Zelda behind me. "Shadow Link, you remember him?"

"Yes."

"He told me that Vaati wasn't always an eye. Farore's seed, it pulled us all back together and brought you back to life. It _fixed_ everything. Maybe it fixed him."

When I get a good look at him the first thing I notice is his pale purple skin and long ears. Long lavender bangs covers most of his face, but I see a closed eye with a strange black mark beneath it on his cheek. His clothes are simple. A purple tunic and cape cover his torso and strange red shorts his legs. Overall quite plain, though his gold belt is fastened by a strange eye-like red jewel.

His chest rises and lowers slowly with his breath, which seems weaker than it should be and worries me slightly. He can't be older than me, and I wonder if he could truly be the powerful wind mage that had terrorized Hyrule.

"He's hurt, Vaati or not." Zelda points out. "We should help him." I can tell she wants to but is still scared, knowing that she'd been his prisoner for days of untold torture.

I sigh and bend down. "I can't kill him when he's defenseless like this and we can't leave him here."

I carefully pull him onto my shoulder, bouncing him into a more secure position. "I wonder what he is." Zelda says, looking at his strangely long ears and skin. I shrug awkwardly and turn to the door, Zelda picking up the sword I had abandoned.

"Let's go home, Your Highness." I sigh, smiling at her.

* * *

Oh dear. I forgot how much this chapter hurt, but...

One more chapter to go! I'm still not completely happy with this one but oh well. Please leave your thoughts and comments in your reviews, I would love some more feedback to consider for the final chapter.

Thanks to all the guest reviewers and to the ones I was able to reply to as well! I hope you all enjoyed ^^


	18. XVIII

Here you guys have it. The final chapter of The Fifth. I'm so glad to have gone on and created this journey for you all and I'm so glad this became so popular! I would love if all of you made a review just with feedback on the story as a whole, what worked, where my shortcomings were.

A shout-out again to my dear friend, who helped me through this adventure.

I'm going to keep writing stuff for Four Swords and such, so you can check back on my profile to see if anything new is up, including a definate /something/ for the Fifth. Perhaps a sequel of some sort is in the making c:

If you want to request anything, I can probably write something for you too. I always enjoy a good prompt and will gladly contribute to The Vio/Shadow community and Blue/Red, or just plain FOur Swords anything. Always feel free to PM me!

Thank you for all your reviews and feedback. I got a question asking for clarification in a PM that I gladly answered so if you guys have any questions please just ask.

Finally, thank you to those who made fanarts of The Fifth! I never expected this fic to catch the attention of great artists! I'll probably be putting up some stuff for The Fifth on deviantart, but its quality has already been far outshined XD

Aaand that's all. Enjoy!

P.S. I again strongly recommend listening to Pentatonix's 'Run to You' as it was the inspiration for the feel of much of The Fifth, and is a fantastic song in besides.

* * *

XVIII

Days after the incident, Hyrule has settled for the most part, though today is an exception. Loud music filling the courtyards, people dressed their best filling the grounds and castle. I'm back in my ceremonial armor and Zelda in a beautiful white dress embellished with the Hylian Crest over her chest.

I can't stop smiling, greeting peasants and royals alike with my wife at my side.

Yes, my wife. The wedding still happened on the day it was planned, though many of the guests were missing. It had been quite a hard task to clean up the ballroom but my knights kept order while we were away.

When we got back we sent out people to check the sanctuary and they came back with the news that it was in ruins, eliminating the possibility of returning the sword and of me splitting again, which is a realisation I don't know how to feel about.

Vaati has been asleep since we returned, I checked on him this morning in a cell, his wrists cuffed together. He's guarded constantly, the positioned knights instructed to fetch Zelda and I with any news. But for now we talk to our guests and enjoy each others company, clinging to the freedom of the celebrations before the inevitable return to our everyday responsibilities.

Near sundown the celebrations come to an unexpected pause when Blue the wolfos comes rushing into the collection of outdoor tables and guests during dinner, barking and howling until he finds me and tackles me from my seat to the ground. I grin when I realise he likely came for a reason, all thoughts of the fancy dinner forgotten. My Shadow had been missing this morning and I'd hoped to hear from him ever since I noticed.

I stand and follow the happy wolfos, Zelda trailing me as well until we came to the edge of the courtyard and see a figure waiting alone in the sunset. Blue runs to him and darts around his feet, turning him to face us, looking as he usually did with pale skin and grey eyes.

"Hi, Shadow."

As I look at him I realise his defeated expression comes not from the remaining sun draining his power nor the strain of what we'd gone through. It is from looking at me and realising Vio is lost. As a whole again I remember everything from all of the four parts of me, and I am much more aware of each of their place inside of me as well. Last time when I merged into one being again I could hear and feel echoes of each different part of myself until they settled and fully combined. It faded after time, but the feeling has returned again with my second merging and, though I'm sure it will again pass eventually, Vio couldn't be more present within myself at the sight of the shade.

"Congratulations." Shadow says, nodding to Zelda, who is behind me apologising to some guests Blue ran over. The sentiment is unexpected, I can see the whole ordeal is hard for Shadow, but he's genuine and I don't question his presence. He is, after all, a part of me. How inappropriate it would be for him _not_ to attend his own wedding.

I nod at him and can't help but smile. "Thank you, Shadow. I'm sorry that things had to work out the way they did."

He shrugs, looking to the ground. "I kinda knew it would happen all along, but it didn't stop me trying. I'm kind of dumb that way. But I didn't come to talk about that."

"What then?" I ask. His expression changes from melancholy to a serious, businesslike one and I can't help but think the frown doesn't suit him. A mischievous smirk or the slight smile he always gave to Vio would be more appropriate.

He brushes aside his bangs and looks up, though he can't seem to meet my eyes. "How's Vaati?"

I blink at the unexpected question, apparently he's been listening as my shadow and knew of the mage's strange form. "He's asleep and hasn't made any sound or moved since you used the seed on him."

He nodded, subdued. "I expected something like that. I never thought Vaati was always evil. He probably started out as some Hylian or something that fed into ambition and dark magic. Eventually he lost all of that and was consumed by the power he sought to control. I guess the part of him that's still mortal has been reformed... His name might not even be Vaati, though, that could be a persona he took on when he gained power.

"Thing is, that pure evil version of him is still alive inside of his body. I think that's why he's not waking up, he's fighting for control with himself and, If I'm guessing correctly, losing."

I frown at the rush of confused feelings that throw me off-guard. Indifference, smug contentment, understanding, and the strongest: sympathy. Red would run to him now and try to talk to the mage and encourage him to wake, though I fight down the urge. "So now what?" I ask carefully.

"I destroy the source of that dark half's power and free whoever he is. I can't guarantee he'll be uncorrupt or easy to deal with, but I'm sure you can take care of him if I take out that feed of energy. Better than that dark half winning and the eye coming back." He seems to be conflicted about something and the intelligent part of me kicks in.

"But you and the eye feed from the same source! That's why you came back when he did when this whole thing started. You'll be lost again if you destroy it!" I gasp. The look he gives me is more than enough to confirm my deduction.

"I've no reason to stay." He says, finally meeting my eyes and making me wish he hadn't.

"Of course you do! Shadow, you can't just kill yourself again!" I blurt out loudly, an entire half of me trying to convince the Shadow to stay in a way that neither correlates with itself nor me.

I start to hope that the four will settle again soon. The extremes of my emotions coming out have not been the best for my position. A few of my knights saw me almost cry over a wounded dog the other day and I broke one of the castle's best plates in a rage over losing a sparring match. It's confusing to have four people inside of me, and they're waging a war inside of me right now.

The shade shrugs again and it irritates and saddens me how indifferent he seems to keeping his physical form. "I needs to be done. Even if you contain Vaati, the magic will still feed into this dimension and keep causing problems. We don't know if Ganon is alive and that source of darkness is just waiting for him to absorb if he is. I don't know what form it takes, but I can sense it and I can cut it off from Hyrule. Hopefully for good."

I sigh. "Okay, Shadow." I finally assented, knowing he was right and that nothing more needed to be said. I don't argue any further because Vio and even Red could realise at this point that he was determined to do it and that it made the most sense, though that acceptance did not silence Vio as it did Red. I also realise that Shadow's indifference is a defence, otherwise he might not be able to do what he believed he needed to.

He put on a smirk, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Have fun with Zelda tonight, your majesty. And don't forget about me."

I shake my head and grab him as he turns away, pulling him quickly to me, letting the violet part of my soul into full control for a moment as I kiss my dark half, startling both of us completely, though not uncomfortably, caught up as I am with emotion.

"Remember that a quarter of myself is strongly attracted to you." I tell him in a low voice that is at the same time very much my own and very much not.

He doesn't seem to know how to take it but for a moment I think he wants to kiss me again and I regain control of myself, Vio within me falling silent. "Good luck, Shadow. Unless you want me to come?" I offer but we both know this would cause far more problems than good.

"I can handle it." He smiles. "Besides, I think you've got to deal with her." He nods behind me and I turn to see a crossed-armed but (hopefully) amused and understanding Zelda behind me. She'd obviously seen me kiss him. I am at a loss of what to do when Shadow makes eye contact with his final words to me.

"Thank you for everything, Link."He smiles and I sense he addresses all four of the heroes and me as a whole.

"And thank you Shadow. I suppose I'll see you soon." He nods and turns away. I watch dissolving more with each step as he sinks into the ground.

Two nights later I lay on top of the bed Zelda and I share, reading the book Vio had been during our adventure. The one Shadow bought for Vio appealed to Zelda and I let her have it, knowing I could never read it. The princess is speaking to her closest attendant, a kind old woman named Impa, and readying for bed. I've not taken off more than my armour, too tired to bother with the tunic I wear underneath, but I'm soon glad of the fact. Zelda, looking radiant as ever though dark circles rim her eyes and her proud posture is muted, smiles at the bed.

"Link, you have a shadow,"

I look at my hand in surprise and realise it does cast a shadow. The sight is comforting, if bittersweet until someone knocks at the door.

"Come in." Zelda admits him and a guard enters and bows.

He seems out of breath. "Your Maj-"

"It's Vaati, right?" I ask, springing to my feet.

He looks startled but nods. "Yes. He's awake."

"Take us to him, please." Zelda says, walking with me to the door. I grab the four sword off a hook on the wall, though it's now just a normal sword with the sanctuary destroyed. It gave the last of its magic splitting me into four.

In the dungeons we hear yelling from more than a floor above Vaati's cell and hurry down, fearing trouble. The voice shouts a loud mix of outdated Hylian and a language I've never heard, and I arrive to a very flustered guard and an even more flustered and imprisoned teen.

He was yelling passionately, his lavender bangs falling into his face every few seconds after he brushes them aside, only to shake them back into place with an animated head movement.

"Vaati!" I yell and he stops shouting to look at me. "You're bound by magic handcuffs and trapped in a cell guarded every hour of the day and night. Shouting like that, especially half in languages no one has ever heard before, won't get you anywhere."

He seems to consider this and I notice his eyes are red and angry. "Please let me go?" he mutters darkly.

I laugh and shake my head. "Not likely."

A single Red eye turns on me and narrows, the other is covered with his hair. "So what? You're keeping me here to execute me? You should have done that while I was asleep."

"Not without trial." Zelda assures beside me, stepping forward. "What is your name?"

His voice is bold, though I can tell he's afraid of her and I. "Vaati. Feel free to add 'Lord' in front."

"Feel free to speak a little more respectfully to the princess." I snap.

He shrugs tensely. "I don't really feel inclined considering she's trapped me in a dank little cell, but good effort." His attempt to irritate me is succeeding, so I step back and let Zelda talk to him.

"What are you?"

"Powerful? Handsome?" he teases, examining his cuffed wrists. "Imprisoned…"

Zelda sighs. "I've never seen a Hylian with such long ears or lavender skin. Would you mind telling me what species you are?"

"I do mind, yeah."

Even the princess' patience is wearing down and she sighs.

"Where's that bratty little kid and his hat?" He asks suddenly, looking around outside the cell with a narrowed eye. "I thought that dumb hat would have liked rubbing my capture in my face. He's dead annoying." he spits some word in another language I take to be an insult.

"What kid?" Zelda asks at the same time I question the ability of a hat to be annoying.

"Believe me, you've never met _him._" He says to me and replies to her "Link, the precious hero of Hyrule or whatever."

Zelda looks at me and I shake my head. "I never had a talking hat. I don't think he's talking about me."

"Who then?" Zelda gives up talking to the mage when he becomes too busy yawning theatrically to talk.

I shake my head. "He might not remember anything and he feels threatened. Talking to him now is useless."

She agrees and we retire to our bed, sending an extra guard to watch over Vaati for the night. I can't sleep, though, and Zelda awakens to my restless shifting.

She yawns and lays her head on my chest, eyes closed in the dim room. "What are you thinking about?" She asks, smiling faintly.

"I'm thinking about the five parts of me." I admit. I'd told her about the five's adventures, of course, though the few days we've been back haven't given me enough time to tell them in full detail. They'd been weighing on my mind ever since we got back "I know they're not dead or gone… they're part of me. But I still feel like they deserve something." I say, certainly sounding ridiculous.

Zelda smiles, but doesn't laugh at my foolishness. "I know, Link. And I agree with you, but let's talk about it in the morning." Her voice is soft and I grin down at her, holding her tighter in a hug. Zelda is my best friend, and I've never had reason to believe that could ever be untrue. We've been friends since we met years ago as children. Even if she will never entirely understand how much the parts of me sacrificed so I could be united again with her, she understands the importance to me and supports me, and I'd always do the same for her.

When she drifts off to sleep again I'm close behind, a burden on my mind eased.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stand at the entrance to the forest that houses the new Four Sword monument, placed where the sanctuary used to be and surrounded by beautiful trees. It will never again possess the magic protection of the sanctuary, but it stands as a beautiful reminder of the past. At my feet is a collection of freshly-planted wildflowers gathered from Hyrule field in the colors of blue, red, and purple. A stone tablet stands behind the flowers and holds the four sword. It's engraved with a message that will endure long after the stone and sword are worn away. Blue the wolfos pants beside me, laying in my shadow and Zelda stands next to me, her hand in mine. I feel at peace now, as does my wife and all of Hyrule. I'm ready to let go of but not forget the past, and look forward to my future with her with a smile.

Zelda looks down at the tablet and reads aloud the engraving for me, a thankful and sad smile on her lips. "The restored Sanctuary of the Four Sword and a place of remembrance for The Hero, The Warrior, The Peacemaker, The Scholar…"

"...and The Fifth."


End file.
